


You Saved My Soul

by Yanestrid_EzaSR



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Psychological Drama, Tony Stark Feels, kiss under the snow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanestrid_EzaSR/pseuds/Yanestrid_EzaSR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steve no le falta amigos ni chicas para estar, es un chico popular con un excelente trayecto académico, artístico y deportivo prácticamente el chico perfecto. Nunca ha sido egoísta, sin embargo hay algo que desea con anhelo, conquistar el corazón del chico que ama secretamente. ¿Tendrá suerte en lograrlo? Eso es lo que él cree, hasta que un chico nuevo llega y se le adelanta. Todo parece perdido pero solo él puede tomar la decisión, cambiar su destino y tener a su lado a la persona que siempre amo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When The Day Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Lo volvi editar por que estaba mal y agregue cosas :v lean desde el comienzo  
> sorry por eso~ 
> 
> Bueno hace como 5 años no escribo fanfics por trabajajos y estudios (perdi la practica al escribir y redactar ) tengo esta historia desde el 2012 (y aun no tiene final :v ). Ambientado en los años 70, ¿han visto o leido forrest gump? ya bueno háganse una idea.... de lo mucho que sufrirán (?)
> 
> Fortunate son-Creedence Clearwater Revival 
> 
> Simon & Garfunkel - Mrs. Robinson 
> 
>  
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:Esta historia contiene lenguaje explicito, así como muerte y situaciones sexuales subidas de tono. Si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas si no pues eres bienvenido.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...son parte de la franquicia de Marvel. La historia surgió hace años cuando vi (por milésima vez) la película Forrest Gump.
> 
> Sin más que decir aquí va mi historia (estoy algo oxidada no sé si lo logre T_T)

Cuando el día terminar

Capítulo 1

 

 

Es extraño lo que uno recuerda de la escuela, pueden ser fiestas, amigos, novias,  o algunas anécdotas divertidas, pero las historias que me gustan contar son siempre simples, acerca de las personas que conocí. Unas todavía viven, otros han muerto y otras que nunca sabrás que les paso, tenían una vida limitada o eran ignorados y pasan desapercibidos por este mundo y se olvidan rápidamente. Pero nunca lo olvidare a él, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en toda mi vida, recordar esa primera vez en año nuevo y deseando tenerlo cerca en este preciso momento.

Nada me preparaba para este día, con la locura de temporada de finales en Mayo, este sentimiento que había tenido desde la escuela regresa cuando me mandan a llamar mientras estoy haciendo mi examen de Administración. Dicen que es urgente. Temo que algo malo le haya sucedido a mama o a mi hermano Ben. Tomo la bocina del teléfono que me ofrece la recepcionista.

 

-¿Señor Rogers? lo estoy llamando del hospital Metropolitano, ¿Conoce usted al joven Anthony Stark?-

 

-Por supuesto- respondo con preocupación. "Oh Tony, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve PVO

 

Lunes 31 de enero de 1972

 

Me levante excepcionalmente animado. Me di una ducha rápida y me aliste para ir al instituto. Era mi último semestre allí. Hoy era el día de la foto para el anuario  y realmente deseaba verme bien. Arregle mi cabello rubio lo mejor que pude elegí el sweater azul del instituto, unos jeans  y mis clásicas zapatillas negras. Además de querer verme bien para la foto, hoy me animaría hacer lo que venía planeando desde el primer grado de la escuela primaria. Invitar a salir a Anthony Edward Stark, hoy es el día, hoy por fin estoy decidido y él no puede rechazarme. Vamos, no es que yo fuera de esos tipos raros del instituto, de esos que se la pasan horas estudiando en la biblioteca y en un laboratorio, algunos alucinados con la era espacial. No. Yo soy el capitán del equipo de futbol y de básquet de la escuela. Muy popular y con miles de amigos, jamás me costó acercarme a la gente, sean hombres o mujeres, con una excepción. El reservado Anthony. Simplemente mi cerebro se anulaba cuando él estaba cerca. No sabía cómo hablarle, que decirle sin quedar como un estúpido. Pero hoy sentía que la suerte esta de mi lado y lo hare. Le pediré que salga conmigo. En los últimos doce años he observado pequeños de talles que me permiten conocerlo un poco. Sé que le agradan las cosas sencillas, la música, es atlético e inteligente y le gusta leer. Sí, soy un acosador. Me la paso espiándole. A veces el me descubre y simplemente desvía la mirada.

 

Escuche la voz de mama desde la cocina avisándome que esta el desayuno, de fondo se escucha la radio. Están haciendo un breve resume de los caídos en Vietnam. No sé por qué sigue atormentándose y escuchando aquello.

 

Tome rapido el desayuno y me apresure a salir.

 

El frio ha menguado un poco, pero aun en las callen de filadelfia están gélidas. Estacione mis Mustang 67 azul en el estacionamiento del instituto y apresure el paso hasta el edificio. Allí me esperaba mi grupo.

 

-¡Rogers, que guapo vas!- exclamo Bucky, mi mejor amigo desde los ocho años y próximamente mi compañero de dormitorio en el campus de Dartmouth, donde estudiare Administración y el ciencias.

 

-Es el día de la foto, Bucky. Podrías haberte esforzado un poco y lavarte la cara.- respondí en broma. Bucky me dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

 

El primer timbre nos indicó que deberíamos apurarnos o llegaríamos tarde a la clase del señor Banner. Aquel maestro dictaba clases de física tenía muy pocas pulgas y menos en la mañana. Tome mi lugar, casi al fondo del salón. Aquel era mi lugar estratégico, porque podía ver a Anthony, distraerme viendo tan solo su espalda y su enmarañado cabello.

 

Casi como invocándolo con la mente, apareció el, su rostro iba despreocupado como siempre. Se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar, a la derecha de su mejor amigo,  James Rhodes o “Rhodey” como solía llamarlo. Tony se giró un poco hacia su amigo, contándole algo divertido y dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que yo deseaba que fueran para mí. Parecía que se le cayó algo cuando este se inclinó a recogerlo y su polera se subió unos centímetros dejando ver un poco de su espalda y pude deleitarme con su piel. Se veía tan suave…

 

Cuando sonó el tercer timbre, el señor Banner cerró la puerta del salón y comenzó con su aburridísima clase. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un muchacho que jamás había visto. El señor Banner frunció el ceño, pero el joven impasible le enseño un papel. El profesor leyó rápidamente la nota.

 

-Bueno, el señor Laufeyson ha sido transferido a nuestra escuela. Por favor tome asiento allí atrás, de tras de él joven stark.

 

Laufeyson asintió y avanzo hacia donde le señalaba el profesor. Tenía un aspecto ciertamente peligroso. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, borcegos militares, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra llena de pínches y tachas. Un aro rebelde en la oreja y otro en la nariz. El cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes. Las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros lo acompañaron conforme pasa a su sitio. Rara vez se veía al alguien así en Jackson High.

 

La clase retomo a su curso habitual.

 

De pronto algo me inquieto de sobre manera. Ese muchacho, el nuevo, hablaba en voz baja con Anthony aprovechando que el señor Banner escribía formulas y más formulas en el pizarrón. El cada tanto sonreía tímidamente. Hablaban con una fluidez envidiable. Yo en verdad deseaba hablar así con él. Había salido con varias chicas del instituto y algunos chicos también, pero ninguno como él.

 

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, termino la clase y me apresure hacia el pupitre de Anthony, quien aún hablaba con ese joven. Esta era de las pocas clases que compartíamos y hoy me sentía valiente y con suerte.

 

Mi corazón se agitaba cada vez más en mi pecho y con cada paso que daba hacia él se ponía peor. Finalmente llegue. Anthony volteo a verme con curiosidad.

 

-Hola, Anthony- balbuce. “que estúpido soy”

 

-Hola, Rogers- respondió el, curvando un poco los labios hacia arriba, como formando una sonrisa. En verdad me encantan esos labios.

 

Durante unos segundos me quede parado allí como un idiota, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. En verdad me ponía como un retrasado enfrente de él.

 

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto amablemente Anthony, llenando el incómodo silencio.

 

-Eh, si…. Uhmm yo… ¿Quisierassalirconmigoalaferiadelcondadoelviernes?- dije rápidamente, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

 

-¿Cómo? No te entendí muy bien, perdón- dijo Anthony, soltando una risita y mirándome curioso.

 

Suspire liberando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y recobrando la calma. “tú puedes. Rogers”. Carraspee.

 

-Anthony, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la feria del contado el viernes?- me sorprendí de la tranquilidad con que logre decir ese frase sin tartamudear o decirlo tan rápido.

 

-Oh lo siento, Steve.- Respondió con una voz apagada. Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre.-Loki me ha invitado a un concierto este viernes.-

 

-¿Loki? ¿Quién es Loki?

 

-Él es Loki.- dijo señalando hacia atrás de mí, al joven de los piercings.

 

-Oh, disculpa. Soy Steve Rogers.- me presente, forzando una sonrisa. En general, soy una persona amable y jamás me llevado mal con las personas, pero con Loki Laufeyson hare la excepción. El me da una muy mala espina. Voltee inmediatamente a ver a Anthony. - ¿El sábado estas disponible? -  pregunte, esperanzado. “por favor, di que ¡sí!”

 

-Mmhh… si, el sábado está bien- respondió el, dedicándome… una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

 

-el sábado entonces.- dije, tal vez con mucho entusiasmo y otorgándole una sonrisa de lado, esa que siempre me dicen que me hacía ver genial.

 

Anthony asintió y se dispuso a levantarse de su lugar.

 

-¿Me enseñas la escuela, Tony?- pregunto Loki, con una voz ronca y sensual, como la de una estrella de rock.

 

-claro.- Respondió el.

 

¿Tony? ¿Desde cuándo le llamaba Tony? ¿Adónde iba este muchacho con tanta confianza?

 

Los observe perderse en el mar de gente que iba apresurados  a sus clases. Reflexioné. Anthony Stark había dicho que sí. Iba salir con Tony el sábado. Oh mi Dios.

 


	2. Things Behind The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pos Aqui con la continuacion con su soundtrack :D
> 
>  
> 
> The Doors - Lover Her Madly
> 
> Nick Drake - Milk & Honey

Steve PVO

 

Iba salir con Tony el sábado. Oh mi Dios.

No me puse a chillar como un loco porque tengo una imagen que mantener. Me reuní nuevamente con Bucky al final del pasillo y le comente las novedades.

 

-¿Es enserio amigo, con Tony? ¿No hay ninguna otra persona más aburrida con la que desees salir?- pregunto, cambiando de lado el peso de sus libros. Él es algo más alto y fornido que yo, no por nada es el mariscal de campo en el equipo de futbol.

-A mí no me parce aburrido.- defendí. Bucky era un buen amigo, pero le faltaba conocer más a las personas antes de juzgarlas… y no solo salir y acostarse con ellas.

-Como digas hermano- respondió el con una sonrisa ladina. -Mientras tú te aburres hasta la muerte con Stark yo planeo un fin de semana alocado con Natasha Romanoff, sus padres estarán fuera.

Natasha era miembro del equipo de animadoras, increíblemente hermosa e increíblemente difícil. Varias veces había intentado salir con ella para los bailes y fiestas de la escuela pero siempre sin éxito, no sé qué habrá hecho Bucky para lograr salir con ella, espero que no se comporte como un idiota y lo arruine con Natasha. A mí no me iba eso de solo tener sexo porque si, para mi debía haber sentimientos, por eso aún no lo había hecho con nadie. Quería encontrar a alguien especial.

 

Sábado 5 de febrero de 1972

La semana avanzo lentamente hasta que el sábado finalmente llego. Mi nivel de nerviosismo iba en incremento conforme pasaban las horas. Pasaría a buscar a Tony a las tres de la tarde.

Estacione mi mustang en la puerta de su casa y el ronroneo del motor pareció anunciarle mi llegada porque no me dio tiempo de bajar del auto, cuando el abrió la puerta de su casa. Llevaba unos jeans Oxford, una polera blanca y una casaca color guinda, su cabello oscuro y ligeramente largo enmarcaba su rostro divinamente. Sus ojos azules se veían simplemente espectaculares. Trague saliva en seco cuando él me dedico una hermosa sonrisa mientras entraba al auto.

-Hola- susurre tímidamente. El realmente me intimidaba en el buen sentido.

-Hola, Steve ¿nos vamos?- respondió tranquilamente.

Salí de la ensoñación que estaba teniendo, viendo como el sol del invierno le sacaba débiles destellos a su cabellera castaña. Puse en marcha el auto y salimos hacia la feria.

No era un lugar “espectacular", pero era perfecto para una cita de adolescentes. Tony me jaló por la manga para incitarme a subir a una montaña rusa. Luego trato de sorprenderme con su destreza en el tiro al blanco, tanto con rifle como arco. Fallo terriblemente. Al final yo termine ganando dos osos de felpa enormes, que él quería ganar. Se notaba que se sentía un poco abochornado.

-Bueno, ahora que has ganado los osos, supongo que soy la chica- dijo soltando una risita- Y dime Steve, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando terminemos el instituto?- agregó, impostando la voz, haciendo que sonara ronca.

Lancé una carcajada antes de poder responder. Era valiente, habilidoso, irreverente y gracioso. Tony era una caja de sorpresas.

-Conseguí una beca en Dartmouth para estudiar Administración- respondí orgulloso, para luego darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

-¡Vaya! Felicitaciones Steve, una Ivy League.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?- hice un esfuerzo por aplacar la ansiedad en mi voz.

-Pues… conseguí una plaza en Drexel para estudiar Letras.- respondió el, abrazando un poco más el oso.

-Eso es fantástico Tony.- afirmé.

Tony volteó la cabeza hacia la feria, parecía preocupado o nervioso. ¿Qué podría sucederle? Quizás ya se hubiera aburrido de estar aquí…o yo lo estuviera aburriendo. Me removí incomodo en mi asiento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

-Estoy bien, Steve.- respondió, esbozando una sonrisa rapida.

-¿Seguro?

El asintió.

-Sólo estoy preocupado. Cuando me vaya, Kat quedará sola en casa. Mi madre trabaja muchas horas en el hospital y yo…

La mamá de Tony trabaja como enfermera en el hospital municipal. Lo sabía porque había sido la señora Maria Stark quien atendió a mi madre cuando intentó suicidarse. Cinco años atrás, mi hermano mayor Liam murió en Vietnam, él había terminado su servicio militar, pero fue convocado para ir al combate. Jamás volvió. Mamá enloqueció. Gracias a la ayuda de la paciente y amable señora Maria, como así también de las hermanos Stark que trabajan en el servicio comunitario del hospital, mamá pudo superar la situación. Pero jamás volvió a ser la misma extraña mucho Liam. Él, Ben (mi otro hermano mayor) y yo éramos inseparables. Ben se vio exento del servicio porque es asmático.

-Estoy seguro de que Kat estará bien- dije, tratando de animarla.- Es una chica muy inteligente.

-Lo sé- respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Supongo que siempre la veo más pequeña de lo que en realidad es. – me sonrió con complicidad.

Al caer la tarde, regresamos a su casa, conforme avanzaba por las calles me sentía cada vez más ansioso. Si el me lo permitía, lo besaría. Llevaba toda la vida anhelando por un beso suyo. Tony ajeno a mis pensamientos, tarareaba una canción.

-Realmente me has sorprendido, Steve- soltó, mientras aguardábamos en un semáforo.

-¿Ah, sí?- no entendía a qué se refería.

-Sí. Pensé que todos ustedes, los populares, eran unos idiotas. Recuerdo la vez que James Barnes me invitó a salir. La pasé muy mal.- respondió. Mi corazón latió salvajemente. ¿Bucky había salido con él? Jamás me lo había dicho. Ese maldito bastardo traidor. Sabía lo mucho que Tony me gustaba. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

-¿Bucky Barnes?

-Sí. Me llevo al cine. Vimos una película aburridísima que ni siquiera me acuerdo. Se pasó toda la filmación tratando de besarme y tocarme.- respondió, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Iba a romperle la cara a Bucky. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle eso? ¿A tratarlo como si fuera una de esas zorras que suele frecuentar? La ira se agolpaba en mis venas. Mis manos apretaron con fuerza la rueda del volante.

Tony tosió un poco.

-¿Estás bien? Estaba muy frío allí afuera.- dije con preocupación. Quise patearme a mí mismo por no haberle ofrecido mi abrigo. Soy un pésimo caballero.

-Estoy bien. Creo que inhalé mucho humo anoche.- respondió con timidez.

-¿Humo?

-Durante el concierto. La gente a mi alrededor estaba fumando. – respondió. Recordé su cita con Laufeyson. ¿A qué clase de tugurio había llevado al guapo chico que estaba a mi derecha?

-No deberías frecuentar ese tipo de lugares.- inevitablemente mi voz se tiñó de reproche.

Tony me miro con el ceño fruncido. Estaba visiblemente molesto.

-Hago lo que me plazca - dijo con irritación.- El lugar no era malo y la banda era muy buena.

-No ha sido mi intención decir aquello.- aclare, aunque era mentira.- Pero si el humo te molesta…

-Me acostumbraré.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A qué mi nariz se acostumbrará al olor con el tiempo.

-¿Piensas volver?

-Claro. La banda ha sido genial y están buscando un vocalista.- respondió con firmeza. – Mi sueño ha sido siempre cantar.

Tiene una voz maravillosa y seguro es estupendo cantando.

-¿Te vas a postular?

-Sí. Loki me llevará a la audición. Conoce a los de la banda. Eso me asegura puntos extra.

Si Loki conoce a la banda, sospecho que clase de personas son. Tony es demasiado bueno para codearse con ese tipo de personas. Temo que… lo cambien.

La irritación que sentía por Bucky, ahora se traslada a Loki, el chico nuevo. No me gusta que se involucre tanto con Tony. Siento celos. Los celos me ponen estúpido, por eso no razono cuando digo:

-No deberías juntarte con ese chico, Loki.- me mordí la lengua por lo que había dicho, creo que acabo de arruinarlo todo.

-¿Y tú quién crees que eres para decirme con quien debo juntarme o no? – Preguntó irritado- Te crees que porque eres popular, jugador estrella y buen alumno, puedes decirnos al resto con quien juntarnos. Pues entérate. ¡No!

-Tony… yo no…

-No, tú no. Tú no sabes nada de mí, déjame aquí. – pidió enojado. Observé que faltaba una calle hasta su casa y estaba oscureciendo.

-Ya casi llegamos.- murmuré.

-Te digo que me dejes bajar- respondió, más enojado aún, haciendo gala de su terquedad.

Hice caso omiso de lo que me pedía y lo deje en la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches, Rogers- dijo molesto, antes de azotar la puerta del auto.

Así no se suponía que terminarían las cosas. Se suponía que lo besaría con dulzura y le pediría otra cita. Ahora el estaba enojado conmigo y tendría que remediar la situación.

 

Tony PVO

Lunes 7 de febrero de 1972

Baje del bus escolar, apretando los libros contra mi pecho. Otro lunes aburrido en el aburrido instituto. A lo lejos vi estacionarse el Mustang de Steve Rogers. Bufé. No quiero verlo ni en folletos. Voltee a ver los jardines del instituto. El grupito de hippies estaba en su acostumbrada ronda de meditación. ¿Cómo podían querer conectarse con la madre tierra y el padre sol a las 7 am? En este frío horrible. Entre ellos con sus barbas, pelos raidos y ropas de colores, los que siempre resaltaban eran Pepper y Happy. Eran dos criaturas sumamente bellas. Tan perfectos uno y el otro que parecían de otro mundo. Happy era endiabladamente guapo y Pepper era hermosa y dulce. Me permití fisgonear a Pepper un poco más mientras avanzaba hacia las puertas del instituto.

-¡Tony!- escuché a mis espaldas.

Bufé nuevamente. Ya sabía quién era.

-Buenos días, Thom- dije, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, asombroso Tony. Eres tan guapo, con tus ojos azules como el mar y tu cabello…

-Al grano, Thom- presioné. Odiaba que me dijera todo eso en el pasillo del instituto. Lleno de gente.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine esta noche?- preguntó Thom, con ansiedad. No es que fuera feo. No era mi estilo.

-Lo siento, Thom. He quedado para hacer otra cosa.

-Está bien…- su expresión de desilusión me estrujó el corazón. Me acerqué a él para tratar de decirle algo, pero él miró por encima de mi hombro y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Tony?- Maldición, es Rogers. De nuevo.

-Rogers- dije, secamente. Me había llamado seis veces en el fin de semana, y las seis veces le había pedido a Kat que no me pasara el teléfono. Realmente no me apetecía hablar con él.

-Tony, en serio lamento lo del otro día. Por favor, discúlpame.- su voz y mirada parecían sinceras. Secretamente me encantaban los ojos azules de Steve. Pero eso jamás lo diría. Siempre lo encontraba mirándome en las clases o en el almuerzo. Pero nunca me hablaba. Hasta la semana pasada.

-Está bien, Rogers. – respondí. Tampoco deseaba seguir fastidiando con el asunto.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó él. Oh su sonrisa era fantástica.

-Como digas- respondí, tratando de sacarle peso al asunto.

En ese instante entró él. Loki Laufeyson. Ese hombre tan… tan… fabuloso. Nuestra cita del viernes había sido genial y realmente deseaba que me invitara de nuevo. El mundo detrás de Loki pedía a gritos ser explorado. Y yo realmente deseaba hacerlo.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía. Sentí las piernas flaquear. Me olvidé de Steve y Thom. Solo deseaba que Loki se acercara a mí, me envolviera con su mística a lo Jim Morrison y me sacara de allí.

-Tony.- dijo él, su voz flotó ronca y sensual hasta mis oídos.

-Loki- mi voz salió casi como un gemido.

Nadie dijo más nada. Una tensión palpable se instaló entre todos nosotros. El timbre sonó sobre saltándonos y la comitiva de hippies entró. Happy, con su larga cabellera y rebelde ajustada con una vincha, pasó por nuestro costado, con su enigmática sonrisa pintada en los labios rodeados de barba cobriza. Detrás de todo ese pelo, era sumamente atractivo. Y aún con barba lo seguía siendo.

-Pero que aura tensa, hermanos- nos dijo, haciendo unos gestos raros con las manos- Tienen que alivianarse, maestros.- continuo.

-Paz y amor, maestros- dijo Pepper, su larga falda estampada revoleteaba alrededor de su cintura, mientras hacia una V con sus dedos.

Thom carraspeó y se marchó. Con el segundo timbre, los tres apuramos el paso hacia la clase del señor Banner.

Loki se sentó atrás mío. Olía a tabaco y a otra cosa que no pude identificar. Me voltee un poco, él me dedico una mirada algo cansina y una sonrisa de lado. Sonreí. Era tan distinto a todos los demás. Ese lado oscuro y misterioso, suponía un peligro que lo hacía terriblemente atractivo. Por detrás de Loki choqué con la mirada azul e intensa de Steve. "No deberías juntarte con ese chico" Su voz martilló en mi cabeza. ¿Quién se creía? Me volví hacia el frente molesto.

Ciertamente no podía enfardarme eternamente con él. Él y yo teníamos esta ridícula conexión desde que éramos niños. Siempre en los momentos trágicos, nos encontrábamos. Cuando murió mi padre en un accidente de auto yo tenía once años y mi pequeña hermana Kat ocho, mi madre se deprimió una temporada. El dinero escaseaba y la comida también. Salí a dar una vuelta en mi vieja bicicleta, a fin de distraer la mente y mitigar el hambre. Llegué a la zona comercial de Filadelfia. Por una de las calles llegué, sin pensarlo, hasta la puerta del principal Resturante de la ciudad. Los Rogers eran los dueños de aquel comercio. Observé con hambruna los platillos especiales, los glaseados y los postres que estaban en el exhibidor de la ventana. Mi mirada chocó con los ojos preocupados de un Steve de once años, que estaba atendiendo a unos comensales. Inmediatamente sentí vergüenza de que me viera así. Tomé rápidamente mi bicicleta y eché a andar. Unas horas más tarde, ya en casa, Kat y yo nos entreteníamos con un episodio de los Lonney toons cuando sentí un golpe suave en la puerta. Abrí y observé a mis pies una canasta. Rebosaba de comida. Me sorprendí y no pude dejar de pensar en cómo habría hecho para sacar tal cantidad del restaurante de sus padres. Aquella noche comimos hasta hartarnos. Incluso mi madre comió. A la mañana siguiente me propuse darle las gracias a Steve por su gesto tan noble, pero Peggy Carter, una niña algo molestosa y castaña que iba a nuestro curso era amiga de él, se apresuró, me empujó cuando estaba por hablar con él y ella le estampó un beso en los labios. Jamás pude acercarme otra vez a Steve, Peggy siempre estaba merodeando. Al año siguiente observé llegar a Steve al hospital junto con su familia, mientras Kat y yo hacíamos el servicio comunitario (más que nada porque teníamos una comida gratis). Su madre había querido suicidarse. Una vez vas la desgracia nos volvía a unir.

Para mi suerte, la clase paso rápidamente. No es que odiara física. Me aburría el profesor Banner.

-¿Preparado para la audición de hoy?- preguntó Loki, sonriendo de lado.

-Si…- respondí con un hilo de voz. Me odiaba a mí mismo. Parecía tan débil poniendo la voz así. Y no quería hacerlo. Quería parecer audaz y atrevido, como los chicos que había visto el viernes en aquel lugar. Un chico que a Loki pudiera gustarle.

-Bien, Janet es la bajista y Henry el baterista, nos esperan a las cuatro de la tarde en el bar Can Andreu.

Asentí. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, dándome un aspecto de niño tonto. Gruñí. No conseguiría nada siendo así.

-Perfecto.- dije, esbozado una sonrisa y entornando la mirada, a fin de parecer sexy. Loki levantó una ceja. Demonios.

El resto del día me sentí ansioso. Deseaba que llegaran las cuatro. Rhodey pareció notar mi ansiedad a la hora del almuerzo.

-Tony, como sigas comiendo ese lápiz te romperás un diente – advirtió mi mejor amigo. Nos conocimos en la guardería del hospital, su madre también es enfermera allí, y desde esa época hemos sido inseparables. El también consiguió una plaza en Drexel.

-Lo siento- murmuré, alejando el lápiz amarillo y negro de mis labios. Tenía razón. El extremo estaba lleno de marcas de dientes. Qué asco. – Estoy un poco nervioso… ya sabes… la audición.

-Entiendo. No debes preocuparte, te irá muy bien. Eres fantástico cantando- Rhodey siempre me levantaba al ánimo. Estaba muy agradecido de tener una amigo como el.

-Gracias Rhodey.

-Pero sabes… no puedo dejar de preocuparme… tu sabes, el ambiente de las bandas de rock…-

Rodé los ojos. ¿Acaso todo el mundo pensaba que era un estúpido que no podía cuidarme solo?

-Estaré bien. Ya verás que no pasará nada, además Loki….

Un griterío proveniente del patio nos alertó.

-¡Pelea, Pelea!- rugían varios alumnos.

Rhodey y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos acercamos hasta el lugar del alboroto. Abriéndonos paso hasta estar delante de todo, no podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Steve y Bucky estaban trenzados en una pelea infernal. Bucky sangraba en el labio y Steve tenía la ropa sucia y desgarrada en algunas partes, su actitud era feroz y agresiva. ¿Dónde estaba el chico pacífico y amable de siempre? ¿No se suponía que eran mejores amigos?

-¡Imbécil!- gritó Steve, mientras derribaba a Bucky con una técnica de lucha libre. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que lo había tumbado.

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?- exclamó la directora, abriéndose paso.- ¿Rogers? ¡Rogers! A mi oficina… ¡AHORA!

Steve asintió y, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, siguió a la mujer ataviada en un traje gris. Bucky se levantó lentamente y gimoteó de dolor.

-¿Todo esto por Tony Stark, es enserio Steve?- medio exclamó, medio gimió Bucky, agarrándose las costillas. Steve volteó a verlo y solo gruñó.

Todo mí cuerpo se paralizo, y más cuando unos cientos de pares de ojos se posaron en mí. ¿Steve le había pegado a Bucky por mi culpa? ¿Cómo era posible? Lo único que atiné a hacer, fue correr hacia adentro del edificio.

No pude hablar con Steve hasta las tres de la tarde. Lo encontré en la enfermería, donde estaban terminando de ponerle un vendaje en la mano.

-¿Steve?- murmuré, al ver que la enfermera no estaba. Me adentré en la enfermería y cerré la puerta.

-Oh, Tony- gimió él, por una extraña razón rehusó de mirarme a los ojos.- lo siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Porque se portó como un idiota contigo- la sinceridad de sus palabras hace que me sonroje violentamente. Jamás alguien me defendió o se metió en una pelea por mí.- No tolero que se porte como un completo imbécil, y menos contigo.

-Steve… - susurré. No sabía que decirle.

Él se bajó de la camilla de un brinco. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, es como si se moviera a cámara lenta y acaricia suavemente mi mejilla. El atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Veo como su pecho sube y baja rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración.

-Tony…- dice suavemente sin retirar su mano de mi rostro. Mi propia respiración se vuele errática.

Me gusta que él no ejerza presión con la mano que sostiene mi rostro. Me deja en libertad para apartarme.

Pero no lo hago.

En su lugar abro bien los ojos, esta tan cerca que puedo ver sus pestañas, rubias, largas y el color azul, profundo e infinito de sus ojos. Es como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido. Va besarme, esta tan cerca… tanto que su respiración se mezcla con la mía. Huelo a menta, jengibre y algo más. Debajo de todo eso hay un olor fuerte y especiado, revuelto con jabón y sudor de hombre.

El momento me supera. Cierro los ojos.

Al principio es un contacto suave, un simple roce de sus labios que envía una corriente a través de mi piel. Inicia en mi boca, pero se propaga a través de mis venas, como la adrenalina en medio de una cacería.

Emito un ruido suave de mi garganta, él suelta una de sus manos de mi rostro, haciéndome sentir extrañamente vacío por un segundo, el segundo que tarda en poner su mano en mi espalda, atrayéndome más cerca.

Algo cálido se instala en el fondo de mi estomago y de repente me encuentro a mí mismo deseando que él no pare de besarme.

Nunca.

Siento las rápidas pulsaciones de Steve, justo bajo la palma de mi mano mientras mis dedos ascienden, hasta tomar mechones de su cabello, rubio y suave, como pluma.

Un sonido, bajo y gutural, casi animal; sale de su garganta.

Es entonces cuando me golpea la necesidad y el hambre.

Él es el primero en apartarse y, en el instante en que lo hace, siento como si me hubiesen quitado algo. Una cosa esencial, como un brazo o una pierna. Cuando él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, yo lo sigo.

Lo dejo tomar aire una vez antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Lo siento sonreír contra mi boca antes de que me devuelva el beso con entusiasmo.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

¿Cómo podremos parar alguna vez?

La enfermera volverá en cualquier momento. Alguien podría entrar…

No importa. Nada importa. Solo la presión de sus labios sobre los míos.

Eventualmente, debemos parar. Es como una ola que se levanta y estalla contra las rocas. Así de arrollador ha sido esto.

Apoyo mi frente sobre la suya, sintiendo como su cuerpo se agita por sus rápidas respiraciones.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. No hay necesidad.

-¡Tony!- la voz de Loki del otro lado de la puerta, me sorprendió, poniéndome en evidencia. Steve se alejó de mí y juntó sus cejas en una clara expresión de enojo.- Debemos irnos.

-Yo… uhmm… Steve… debo irme- susurré. Él adoptó un gesto de sorpresa.

-Tony espera, yo…- comenzó. Volteé hacia la puerta, Loki, me esperaba.

-Hablamos mañana.- dije con firmeza y salí corriendo de allí.

Steve Rogers me había besado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! una continuacion express, para esta historia que apenas se esta asomando.
> 
> Actualizo por que acabo de editarlo (estoy asi dese hace 2 horas) y si es un stony uno bastante raro si me lo preguntan, bueno bueno que mas puedo decir me alegro que a muchos les paresca interesante la idea, casi habia olvidado lo gratificante que es tener reviews muchas gracias.
> 
> saludos,
> 
> Addison L.


	3. Time Of No Reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la continuación, y como siempre las canciones recomendadas, muy aparte de esta   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAC5hvJdSSM 
> 
> *¬* es la cancion que puse en la historia~ 
> 
> Bon Jovi - It's my life  
> Foreigner - I want to know what love is

Tony PVO

Steve Rogers me había besado. No entiendo absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo una persona que no te habla durante años, de pronto te invita a salir, se mete en un pleito por ti y luego te besa? Eso solo sucede en las películas o los libros, nunca en la vida real.

Loki me escoltó hasta su Harley negra sacándome de mis pensamientos el beso con Steve, se montó primero y luego monté, apoyando mi pecho contra su espalda y rodeando su cintura fuertemente con mis brazos. El olor a cuero de su chaqueta inundó mis fosas nasales. Me pasó un casco y nos entregamos al camino y a la brisa helada de febrero.

Can Andreu está ubicado en la unión de las calles Porter y Broad, en Filadelfia del sur. Es algo oscuro y con aspecto de sucio y lúgubre a la luz del día. En la barra nos esperaban Janet, Henry y un hombre que nunca había visto aferrado a un vaso de whisky.

-¡Loki, amigo, que gusto verte!- exclamó Janet. Cabello corto, castaño, los ojos azules y desafiantes, un rostro delicado en forma de corazón, labios sensuales y actitud de "patea culos" son los principales atributos con los que se puede describir a Janet- ¿Y éste muchachito?- rodé los ojos. Odio que me consideren aun como un niño.

-Janet, ¿qué hay? Él es Tony Stark, el chico que te dije. – Respondió Loki, mientras prendía un cigarrillo.- Pruébalo a ver qué tal.

¿Pruébalo? ¿Qué era yo? ¿Un pedazo de carne?

Comencé a enfadarme con Loki, pero se me paso cuando distinguí un brillo de confianza en sus ojos. Como si todo aquello en realidad no significara lo que realmente decía.

-Bueno. Que cante.- pidió Henry. Fornido, alto y lleno de tatuajes, eran tres características para identificar a Henry.

Loki me hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándome que suba al escenario. Dejé mis cosas sobre una pequeña mesa y me dispuse a cantar. Todo el fin de semana había meditado qué cantar. Algo para impresionarlos. Algo que hablara de desesperación, de angustia, de fastidio. Cosas que hoy vendían. Decidí cantar una canción que yo mismo había compuesto hace tiempo junto con mi padre, quien mientras estuvo vivo oficiaba de camionero para un gran supermercado y en sus ratos libres componía canciones. Mi padre tenía una gran voz, si cierro los ojos un momento podría jurar que aún lo escucho cantar.

Carraspee un poco para llamarles la atención y canté.

In love with a broken heart

You fell in love with a broken heart

Love in these modern times

There'll be someone new every night

With some other love yarn

To wrap my harms around

No one else can understand

(Hold me) I can't hear you

(Trust me) not about you

In love with a broken heart

Think I leave today, I cover it all this way

You fell in love with a broken heart

Every earthly breath, a lifeless testimony

In love with a broken heart

(Don't you know)

Love in these modern times

I'll become what your first class said

I'm no light weight, I'll find time to throw us down

You'd feel my medicine's side effect

Fink I'll grab some magazine

(I know you) never seen me

(promised you) you believed me?

In love with a broken heart

-think I leave today, I cover it all this way-

You fell in love with a broken heart

-every earthly breath, a lifeless testimony-

You fell in love with a broken heart

-another lifeless testimony

(and it shows)

Oh please machine, let's keep this terminal clean

I'll see your face in every cloud

Down a Dewar's laugh out loud

Fly girl shouts to keep it down

Paddy's wagon draws a crowd

I don't save days

(Any way) I think...leave days

God grant me the strength to accept the things I can change

And change them

(just for the last time)

I can't miss you

In love with a broken heart

Face in every cloud, makes me laugh out loud-

You fell in love with a broken heart

Shouts to keep it down, wagon draws a crowd-

In love with a broken heart

(Don't you know)

Lifeless testimony

You fell in love with a broken heart

(And it shows)

Lifeless testimony

In love with a broken heart

In these modern times, what your first class said,

Time to throw us down, medicine's side effect

Cuando terminé un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y los nervios se apoderaron de mi estómago, ganándome una sensación de vacío, tenía miedo que no les gustara mi canción o tal vez que mi voz no sonara tan bien.

El callado hombre del whisky volteó a verme, tenía los ojos marrones y vidriosos.

-¡Estupendo! Bienvenido a la banda "Eternal Dynasty" - exclamó, yo sonreí complacido.- Soy Nicholas Fury pero todos me dicen Nick, soy el representante de la banda.

¿Ese hombre borracho era el representante? ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

Iba a negarme hasta que vi la sonrisa complacida de Loki. Me derretía aquella sonrisa. Si me transformaba en miembro de la banda, él se fijaría en mí. Yo, vocalista; él, el guitarrista. Todo un clásico. Sonreí para él.

Salimos del Bar después de despedirnos de la banda no sin antes acordar donde y cuando serían los ensayos. Loki se ofreció a llevarme a casa ya que se hacía tarde, yo solo acepte encantado sin demostrar mucho mi entusiasmo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, me bajo de la motocicleta no sin antes despedirme de Loki pero enseguida atrapa mi muñeca, me jala hacia él y posa su mano libre en mi rostro, se lo que va a pasar e inmediatamente se me viene a la mente el beso que compartí hoy en la tarde con Steve pero rápidamente lo olvido cuando Loki aprieta sus labios finos contra los míos, su lengua cálida me pide permiso y yo accedo completamente mientras lo abrazo y me apoyo sobre él, casi tumbándolo en la motocicleta.

Dios, ¡Loki me besó!

Martes 8 de febrero de 1972

Era oficial, ayer después del beso con Loki me pidió que fuera su novio y yo acepte casi de inmediato, no me lo podía creer estábamos saliendo y es casi como un sueño. Hoy vino temprano a mi casa en su motocicleta para recogerme e ir juntos al instituto, a mama no le gustó mucho que Loki viniera a recogerme y menos en una motocicleta. – ¿Vas a subirte en esa moto hijo? Es peligroso mejor espera y ve en autobús de la escuela- dijo mi madre, justo cuando tomaba mi mochila para salir.

-Si mama, no es tan malo como parece, es completamente seguro- respondí con un poco de molestia.- Además usaremos cascos así que no te preocupes- agregue para que se sienta segura y no me moleste más sobre el tema. – Adiós mama, te veo en la tarde-

-Adiós Tony y por favor cuídate y anda con cuidado-

Salí casi corriendo de mi casa para darme el encuentro con Loki, cuando llegue a su lado me tomo en sus brazos y me dio un beso más que apasionado.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Si- respondí aun con los cerrados y con un ligero jadeo. –Bueno ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, sube.- monte detrás de él, acomode mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me junte todo lo que pude a su cuerpo. Me encantaba esta así con Loki.

-Tony

-¿Si?

-¿Porque estas vestido así?- Me aleje un poco de el para ver mi ropa.

-¿Qué, está mal? – pregunte con miedo de que no le gustara lo que me había puesto hoy para él, juraría que había escogido muy bien esta ropa.- ¿no te gusta?

-No es eso, solo que ahora que perteneces a una banda que pronto será muy famosa tendrás que usar ropa... con mejor estilo, tu entiendes ¿verdad?

-... Si.- dije casi en un susurro, mientras baje la mirada y volvía abrazarlo.

Maldición, lo sabía, para estar con Loki tendría que cambiar, vestirme como a él le gustaría que me vistiera, hacer lo que le gusta hacer, ir a los lugares que le gusta ir y una vez que lo logre pensara que soy asombroso y solo tendrá ojos para mí. Mientras me llevara a toda velocidad y sentía la brisa en mi rostro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegue a casa esa tarde... el antiguo Tony Stark quedaría en el olvido.

Steve PVO

Lunes 28 de febrero de 1972

Tres putas semanas de suspensión me había ganado por golpear a Bucky. La directora fue lo suficientemente buena como para aguantar la bronca y no notificar a Dartmouth del incidente, de haber sido así no quiero ni pensar en que hubiera sucedido. Pero me había suspendido por tres malditas semanas.

Hoy me vuelvo a la escuela. Jarvis, un compañero de clases y vecino, me ayudo con las tareas y trabajos.

Durante todos esos días aguardé porque Tony me llamara. Jamás lo hizo. Eso me decepcionó terriblemente. No podía evitar sentir culpa, después de todo fui yo quien inició la pelea con Bucky y fui yo quien estuvo años para hablarle y fui yo quien lo había besado repentinamente.

Estacione el Mustang donde siempre y esquivé al grupo de chismosos que se habían juntado en uno de los jardines laterales. No puede evadir a los hippies. Seguramente uno de los últimos reductos hippies de los Estados Unidos.

-No a la violencia, hermano.- dijo Magi, una de las niñas hippies del grupo de Happy.

-Tienes que liberar tu aura de ira, maestro.- agregó Pepper, la novia de Happy. Una preciosa muñequita hippie.

-Ehh... está bien, lo que ustedes digan- respondo nervioso y continué mi camino. Ansiaba ver a Tony, más desde aquel beso robado. "Eso no califica como beso" me dijo mi mente, maldita sea, en todo este tiempo no pensaba en otra cosas que no sea ese beso.

Enorme sorpresa me lleve cuando entré al salón y en efecto Tony estaba allí. Pero ya no era el muchacho de aspecto aseado y dulce. Era una cosa. Algo que no lograba definir. Entorné los ojos. Su cabello ligeramente largo y oscuro ahora caía lacio en dos bandas, tenía puesto una camiseta negra y ajustada que apenas llegaba al borde de sus pantalones también ajustados y negros y una campera llena de pinches. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban furiosamente delineados, definitivamente ya no era el de antes, había cambiado.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre sin poder apartar mi mirada de él. Loki estaba, como siempre, detrás, cuchicheando. James "Rhodey" parecía haberse alejado un poco de ellos.

Cuando sonó el timbre del receso me apresuré a ir donde estaba Tony.

-Hola- saludé tímidamente. El hecho de recordar el roce de sus carnosos y suaves labios me hacía sonrojar como un idiota.

-Hola- respondió el, con desdén. -¿Qué quieres?- "Auch" eso sí que dolio.

-Yo... uhmm...ehh- no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Tony, me adelanto, debo presentar este ridículo trabajo- avisó Loki, poniéndose de pie. Era algo más bajo que yo. Él también se puso de pie.

-De acuerdo, cariño.- extendió los brazos, lo atrajo hacia sí... y lo besó. Sentí un dolor profundo en el pecho, era mi corazón rompiéndose. ¿Qué había pasado en mi ausencia? ¿Dónde estaba el chico del servicio comunitario del hospital? Voltee el rostro. Ellos rompieron el contacto y Tony me miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada, Stark. Olvídalo.-me volví molesto y comencé avanzar hacia la salida del salón. Éramos las únicas dos personas allí.

-Pensé que querías hablar del beso que me diste la última vez- dijo el risueño. Se estaba burlando de mí.

Lo mire furioso y el me otorgó la visión sensual de sus largas piernas, un poco de piel de su abdomen y su cuello. Avanzó hasta mí. Quedamos frente a frente. Olía a café y tabaco.

-Tal vez quieras repetirlo- su voz sonó algo ronca y sus labios oscuros se curvaron hacia arriba.

-¿Qué...?- murmuré.

Se acercó hasta mi rostro, apoyó una mano en mi mejilla y con su pulgar delineó la forma de mis labios. Sentía su aliento cálido en mi cara. Unos milímetros más y sus labios rozarían los míos. Tragué en seco. Casi un roce. Casi. Mordió su labio inferior, con una expresión traviesa, y se alejó de mí.

-Tal vez a la próxima.- dijo y se marchó.

Liberé un jadeo. Aquello era demasiado sensual para las nueve de la mañana. El timbre me avisó que si no me daba prisa estaría en problemas.

La velocidad con la que se deban los cambios en Jackson High era sin duda abismal. Cuando asomé mi cabeza por el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, mi grupo de "amigos" de siempre me volteó la espalda. Todos estaban muy disgustados por mi pelea con Bucky. Mientras tanto un grupo de animadoras entre ellas Natasha y como siempre Jane a la cabeza no tardó en montar un espectáculo allí mismo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Pero si el peleador número uno- exclamó desdeñosa Jane, apoyando los pompones con los colores institucionales, azul y blanco, en sus caderas.- Parece que tu damisela en peligro ha encontrado otro caballero.- agregó y varias animadoras soltaron sus ridículas y tontas risitas, todas menos Natasha.

Dirigí la mirada hasta donde estaban Loki y Tony almorzando, junto con otros chicos vestidos de manera similar a ellos.

-Al parecer no eres suficiente para la zorra de Stark.- continuó e hizo un puchero.- ¡Pobre Steve!

Mis manos se reforzaron el agarre que le estaba dando a la bandeja, mis nudillos su pusieron casi blancos. Sentía el ardiente deseo de callar a Jane de un golpe. Bucky pareció adivinar mis intenciones, porque apareció y se interpuso entre ella y yo.

-¿Planeas golpear a una mujer ahora?- preguntó Bucky, con palpable enojo en la voz.

-No te metas en esto. – mascullé, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Estas enfadado por qué al final Stark resultó ser fácil? Deberías golpearlo a él. Después de todo, te han suspendido por su culpa y ya lo ves... ha corrido a los brazos de ese payaso.

-Cállate- murmuré molesto y me aleje de ellos.

Todas las mesas parecían ocupadas, con excepción de la comuna hippie. Eran buenos chicos. Supuse que me dejarían comer con ellos.

-Disculpen, ¿está ocupado este asiento?- pregunté, haciendo acopio de mis buenos modales.

-No, puedes sentarte, Steve no hay problema- me respondió dulcemente Pepper.

Sonreí y me senté.

-No dejes que te molesten, maestro.- me dijo Happy, alzando sus ojos detrás de sus anteojos de sol, pequeños y redondos. – Los chicos de aquí solo bullen de violencia... como el gobierno y su guerra de nunca acabar- puntualizó.

Solo me limite a asentir. Mire hacia donde estaban Tony y Loki. Aquella imagen me dolía. Tony jamás había salido con nadie y no parecía de los que les gustara mostrarse tan "cariñoso en público".

-Te gusta, ¿no es así?- dijo Pepper.

Asentí tímidamente.

-Deberías hablar con él, ese chico... Loki emana peligro.

El grupito de animadoras paso por al lado de ellos y varias insultaron a Tony. El no se inmutó, pero vi un halo de tristeza en su rostro. Luego adoptó una actitud dura.

-No te preocupes, Jane. No te robaré tu puesto de la zorra oficial. No podría llegar a tu nivel, supongo que me faltan varios penes por conocer- su voz sonó potente y dura. Loki y los demás echaron a reír. La cara de Jane enrojeció violentamente.- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Acaso he descubierto tu pequeño y sucio secreto, zorra? No eres más que eso. Te has tirado a todos los de por aquí. Apuesto que ni usas protección... de seguro hasta ya has estado embarazada.

Jane no se contuvo más y se abalanzo contra el. La pelea no duró mucho, puesto que Tony era más fuerte y la derribo sin dificultad.

-¡Puta!- le gritó, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al patio, acompañada por Loki.

Me apresuré a seguirlo.

-Tony...

-¿Qué quieres, Rogers?- me preguntó con rudeza. La mano de Loki lo tomó posesivamente por la cintura.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- pedí, con voz firme.

-¿No hablaron por la mañana, rubito?- interrumpió Loki, de mala manera.

Tony rodó los ojos con fastidio. Le dio un pequeño beso a su novio y me indicó que lo siguiera. Llegamos al punto más alejado del patio de la escuela.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el, tomó un cigarrillo y con gran habilidad lo encendió. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Fumar y hablar contigo... Date prisa ¿quieres?, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Tony, tú no eres así...

El rió con desgana.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme tú como soy? Por favor, Rogers...

-Eres amable, serio, responsable y decente.- respondí mirándolo fijamente.

-Rogers- murmuró, zarandeando la cabeza.- Tú no sabes nada de mí. Jamás fuimos amigos en todos estos años, ¿qué te hace pensar que me conoces? Solo porque estudiamos juntos, salimos una vez y nos besamos ¿ya crees que me conoces?

-¿Y las conversaciones en el hospital? ¿Lo mucho que nos ayudaste a mi madre y a mí? ¿Eso ya no importa?- me dolía horriblemente su actitud.

-Es historia pasada. Te volviste popular y engreído. Jamás me dirigías la palabra en clase.- farfulló, entre caladas de cigarrillo.- No entiendo por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo ahora...

-Me intimidabas, Tony. No quería parecer un estúpido ante ti. Soy un cobarde y estuve reuniendo el valor suficiente para hablarte y justo cuando lo tengo tu solo... ¿Por qué accediste a salir conmigo si pensabas todo aquello?

-Curiosidad- respondió secamente- Quería saber si eras como tu imbécil amigo. Ya veo que no. Lo has golpeado como si fueras el hombre de las cavernas. Te hacías más inteligente- confesó, haciendo una mueca burlona con sus preciosos labios.

-Ya te explique mis motivos.-suspiré.- Ahora sales con Laufeyson...

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es un hombre fascinante y se interesa por mí, hablamos de cosas importantes... no de estupideces de secundaria, como la universidad...

Me sentía devastado y estaba seguro de que si continuaba escuchándolo me pondría a llorar. Era malvado, frío y cruel.

-Yo...

-Escucha.- murmuró- Eres un gran chico y estoy seguro de que cualquier persona podría ser adecuada para ti solo que está en alguna parte... yo simplemente no lo soy.- se encogió de hombros.

Bajé los hombros en señal de derrota. Ni siquiera había podido decirle lo que sentía por el y me había rechazado. Todos mis sueños se fueron al caño. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Tony. Tú me gus...

-Shhh...- susurró, poniéndome sus finos dedos sobre mis labios.- Busca tu alma gemela. Que sea digno de ti.- murmuró.

Se alejó de mí y apuró el paso hacia el edificio de la escuela.

"¿Mi alma gemela?" El es mi alma gemela yo lo sé, lo siento aquí en mi pecho y no pienso perderlo por un idiota lleno de piercings y estupideces.

Seguí los pasos de Tony hasta el edificio y me adentré a mi siguiente clase. Literatura Universal con el señor Victor. Los ojos fríos del profesor se clavaron en mí cuando fui el último en entrar, unos minutos después de que hubiera sonado el último timbre.

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la clase, me llego una pequeña nota.

"Bonito estilo que tiene Tony ahora, ¿no?"

Reconocí la pulcra caligrafía de James. Voltee a verlo y el me dedico una sonrisa breve, dejando ver sus blancos dientes en contraste con su piel morena. Rhodey y yo éramos amigos, aunque en la escuela rara vez estábamos juntos, hablábamos mucho por teléfono. Un proyecto para la clase de biología nos había acercado más. Era el único que sabía sobre mis sentimientos por Tony y quien siempre me alentaba a invitarlo a salir.

"Ya lo creo. Ha de ser una etapa. Ya se le pasará."

Respondí esperanzado, quizás Rhodey me diera la razón y en un tiempo breve Tony volviera a ser el mismo.

"No sé. ¿Has visto a su nuevo novio? Ha peleado bastante con su madre por culpa de ese tipo."

Estaba a punto de responderlo cuando sentí la dura mirada del profesor encima de mí.

¿Pelear con su madre? Tony no se llevaba maravillosamente bien con su madre, pero mantenía más bien una relación cordial. Al menos es lo que sabía por Rhodey.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada escolar sonó y me apresure a ir donde James, quebrando una de las principales reglas de nuestra peculiar amistad la cual era "Nada de hablar cuando tenemos público". Sus ojos café me miraron entre sorprendidos y alarmados.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de este tipo, James?- le susurré.

-Es el guitarrista de la banda donde ahora Tony canta "Eternal Dynasty". Parece que son bastante buenos.- respondió el, colgándose su morral de cuero al hombro. -Steve, realmente temo que Tony se meta en cosas raras... pero ya sabes lo terco que es...

Terco, cabeza dura, mula. Eran algunos de los adjetivos con los que podía describir al chico del que llevaba suspirando una década. Demonios. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Si tan solo le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes, ahora el...

-Quizás deba intervenir... yo...

-Steve, mantente alejado de ellos. Loki parece un tipo peligroso y Tony... supongo que sabe lo que hace- me interrumpió el, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pese a mis sentimientos encontrados, opté por hacerme a un lado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tony no me haría caso.

El tiempo transcurrió a pasos agigantados y las cosas seguían con su curso habitual que cuando quise recordar, faltaban dos semanas para la graduación. Luego cada uno emprendería caminos separados.

Al baile de graduación lleve como acompañante a Darcy Lewis, una chica con la que había salido en una ocasión mientras cursábamos el tercer año. Era agradable y animada. Pero mi mente estaba con Tony. Ni él ni Loki había asomado la nariz por el baile. No sé cómo pude pensar que lo harían, que estúpido.

Luego de dejar a Darcy en su casa, y prometerle que iríamos a tomar un helado al día siguiente, me adentré en mi habitación. A penas era la media noche. Me puse una ropa cómoda para estar en casa y tomé mi libro favorito de la mesa de noche. De pronto el teléfono sonó. Me apresuré atender, puesto que no quería que todos en la casa se despertaran a estas horas de la noche.

-¿Hola?

-Gracias a Dios eres tú, Steve- respondió una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿Rhodey? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Tony, Steve. El está... no sé... muy enfermo... me ha llamado desde una cabina y me pidió que lo vaya a buscar... no puedo ir, mamá se puso de parto hoy temprano y estoy solo en casa cuidado de mis hermanos.- Es cierto. La madre de Rhodey había dado a luz a su cuarto hijo hoy por la mañana.

-Yo iré. ¿Tienes la dirección?

-Me dijo que está en la esquina de Porter y Broad.- respondió Rhodey, con palpable temor en su voz. Porte y Broad, claro que sabía dónde quedaba, no era un lindo lugar para hacer turismo a esas horas de la noche.

-Bien. Hasta mañana, Rhodey.

-Hasta mañana, Steve, y gracias.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto y me cambié los pantalones. Las llaves del Mustang tintinearon en mis manos y me adentre en la noche, temiendo a lo que pudiera encontrarme.

A los quince minutos llegue a la dichosa esquina. Había mucha gente. Todos de aspecto similar al de Loki. Focalicé mi mirada en la única cabina que vislumbre en esas calles. Apoyada contra ella, sentado en el suelo había un muchacho. Tony.

Me aproximé a el con rapidez. Tenía la mirada perdida y la ropa, si eso que llevaba puesto calificaba como tal, desaliñada.

-Ste... ¿Steve?- murmuró, mientras lo tomaba en brazos. Nunca había notado lo liviano que era. O yo era demasiado fuerte.

-Tranquilo, Tony.

Lo ayudé a sentarse en el auto, ante la mirada de desagrado de varios que andaban por allí. De Loki, ni la sombra.

Tony se sujetó la cabeza como si le doliera e instantes más tarde vació el contenido de su estómago entre el auto y mis pies, sobre la acerca. Le sujeté para que no se fuera de cara contra el suelo ya que no podía ni siquiera sostenerse. Elevó la mirada, algo pedido todavía, hacia mí.

-Lo siento- susurró, entre arcadas.

Lo acomodé como pude y decidí llevarlo al único lugar que se me ocurrió. El hospital.

-¿Es usted el novio del joven?- preguntó el médico de guardia, cuando salió de la habitación donde ahora dormitaba Tony.

-No. Soy su amigo.- mentí. Ni siquiera sabía que éramos, tal vez solo unos conocidos.

-Su amigo ha sufrido una leve sobredosis, cocaína quizás.- el aire se escapó de mí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.- Hemos logrado estabilizarlo y desintoxicarlo. Sería prudente que comience una rehabilitación. Aún es joven.

Asentí antes las palabras del médico. Rehabilitación. Oh, Tony...

-No es de mi incumbencia, pero creo saber cómo son ustedes, los jóvenes, con eso del amor libre, le aconsejaría ser más cuidadoso con el cuerpo del muchacho... tenía muy irritado... ya sabe- el hombre señaló hacia abajo y yo enrojecí de la vergüenza, de seguro debe haber pensado que yo... oh Dios.

-Ehh... sí.- asentí. -¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

El hombre asintió y se alejó por el pasillo. Entré a la habitación, la iluminación tenue dejaba un resplandor amarillento sobre el cuerpo de Tony.

-Tony, ¿qué hiciste?- Murmuré, tomándome el atrevimiento de acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.- ¿qué te hicieron?

El pareció responder a mi voz, porque se removió en la cama. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Steve?- trató de incorporarse, pero yo se lo impedí poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Sufriste una sobredosis leve. Estas en el hospital. Llamaste a Rhodey pero no pudo venir a recogerte así que él me pidió que fuera por ti.

Tony asintió y grandes lagrimones surcaron su rostro, dejando ríos negros de rimmel en sus mejillas.

-No llores, Tony, te pondrás bien.- dije, tratando de animarlo.

-Lo siento, Steve. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? No me lo merezco- sollozó, mirándome con unos ojos envueltos en dolor.

Reuní todo el coraje que pude y suspiré.

-Porque te quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya hasta ahi nomas.
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)
> 
> Saludos, 
> 
> Addison L.


	4. A Place To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí con la continuación~  
> La musica es muy importante para mi :)
> 
> Nirvana - Where Did You Sleep Last Night  
> Free bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd
> 
> Nos leemos a bajo

Tony PVO

 

 

 

 

Martes 6 de junio de 1972

 

Caminó lo más rápido que mis botas me lo permiten. El corazón me brinca en el pecho. Todavía no sé qué decir aparte de sentirme ansioso y avergonzado.

 

 

Finalmente lo veo, cargando unas cajas en el portaequipaje de su auto. El trasero se le ve fenomenal con esos levi's. "¡Tony!" me reprimo mentalmente.

 

 

Cuando estoy parado al lado de su auto me doy cuenta que no sé qué decirle, no tengo nada en la cabeza y tampoco tengo nada ensayado. Su mirada azul me pone más nervioso. Nunca hemos sido amigos. Somos esta "cosa" que no sé cómo nombrar. Sin embargo, hoy él es lo más parecido que tengo de un amigo.

 

 

-Hey, ¿qué hay?- me saluda, incorporándose. Jamás había notado que tonificado estaba hasta el día de hoy, su musculosa blanca lo pone en evidencia. ¡Concentrarte, Tony! Me reprendo una vez mas.

 

 

-Hola, Steve.- respondo. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser simplemente "Rogers".- Me ha dicho Rhodey que hoy marchas para Dartmouth.- entre las muchas cosas que me dijo, como chiflado, tonto, estúpido y loco.

 

 

-Así es.- afirmó él, recargándose sobre su auto.- ¿Y a que debo tu honorable visita?- preguntó secamente con algo de ironía.

 

 

Supongo que me merezco ese tono. Después de que me confesara que me quería en el hospital, un mes atrás, prácticamente lo había ignorado y esquivado en el Instituto, mientras yo me había refugiado en Loki nuevamente. Alcohol, drogas, música y manoseo. Ya se volvía una rutina. Estaba jodido. Solo hablamos algunas veces por teléfono. No podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Steve. Sin embargo, me aposté varias tardes en la vidriera del restaurante de sus padres, tratando de juntar valor para hablar con él. No pude. Y ahora él se marcha y, lo más probable es que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Me produce cierto dolor en el pecho, quizás en el fondo si me gustaba un poco. Pero no puedo darle esperanzas, Steve merece algo mejor.

 

 

Me mordí el labio y saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta de jean un papel.

 

 

-Si alguna vez vas a Nueva York... búscame- le dije, tendiéndole el papel. Era un completo egoísta, decirle algo así después de cómo me comporte con él.

 

 

-¿Nueva York?- preguntó extrañado, tomando el papel y mirándolo con curiosidad.

 

 

-Sí. Los chicos de la banda y yo marchamos a Nueva York.- dije con timidez, evitando mencionar a Loki.

 

 

-¿No irás a Drexel?

 

 

-Steve... mi madre me corrió de la casa luego del asunto del hospital y le transferí mi dinero para la universidad a Kat, ella hará buen uso de eso...- respondí, mirando mis botas, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Steve sobre mí. Juzgándome.

 

 

-¿Y por eso marchas a Nueva York? ¿Y tú hermana?- justo en el blanco.

 

 

-Escucha, no espero que me comprendas, pero quiero vivir mi vida, ver el mundo. Katherine es lo suficiente inteligente para cuidarse sola, tú mismo lo dijiste. Nada me retiene aquí. – respondí exasperado.

 

 

-Steve, pregunta tu madre si... oh... hola, Tony

 

 

-Hola, señor Rogers.- me esforcé por mostrar mi mejor sonrisa de niño bueno. Algo dudoso con las fachas que llevaba y más en el bonito vecindario donde ellos residían. -¿Cómo ha estado?

 

 

-Muy bien, Tony, gracias. ¿Has venido a despedirte de Steve?- respondió el señor Rogers.- ¡Mi muchachote se marcha a la universidad!- exclamó con la emoción palpable en su voz, mientras pasaba el brazo por los fuertes y anchos hombros de Steve. Era el orgullo paternal personificado. Ojala mi madre pudiera sentirse así conmigo.

 

 

Asentí. El señor Rogers le preguntó a Steve finalmente si deseaba algo de comer para su viaje y luego nos dejó solos nuevamente.

 

 

-Steve... yo bueno... me marcho hoy a la noche... ahí tienes mi dirección... y bueno... adiós.- dije nervioso, mientras obligaba a mis pies a ponerse en marcha. Odiaba las despedidas. Y más con la persona que prácticamente le debía mi vida. Si aquella noche Steve no hubiera aparecido no sé qué habría sido de mí. Le debo tanto y no se como pagarle.

 

 

Loki llevaba un tiempo presionándome para que tuviéramos sexo. Yo simplemente no estaba listo. Aquella noche que me salvo Steve me serví unos tragos con un toque extra. Esa mezcla me llevó bien arriba y luego me dejó caer en un profundo abismo de desolación, que solo pudo compensarse con las rudas caricias que Loki le propinó a mi sexo, después de eso mis recuerdos son borrosos, imágenes donde el me besaba mientras me penetraba deprisa, con fuerza y de ahí la terrible sensación que me dejo la cocaína, como si fuera a morirme, yo solo quería ir a casa pero no encontré a Loki por ningún lado, solo me quedo llamar a Rhodey para que viniera por mi... pero vino Steve.

 

 

-¡Tony, espera!- exclamó Steve, tras alguna zancadas, lo tuve a mi lado.- Tony, por favor, no eches todo por la borda, recapacita. Somos jóvenes y...

 

 

-No,Steve. Ya tome mi decisión. Quiero cantar y ser libre. Vivir al extremo. Mi sueño jamás ha sido casarme, tener hijos y formar una familia.- dije con rudeza.

 

 

-Entiendo... bueno- suspiró- Te deseo buena suerte y felicidad, Tony Stark- agregó con una sonrisa blanca.

 

 

-Lo mismo digo, muchachote.- respondí con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa. Preso del impulso le abrazo con fuerza como si se fuera escapar de mi. Steve está sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer, casi espero que me rechace pero me alegro cuando él me abraza con la misma intensidad y me da un beso en la mejilla. Nos separamos después de un rato mientras sonreímos como tontos con la confianza de que nos volveremos a ver y me marcho rápidamente. Era la última vez que vería.

 

 

La noche se acontece cálidamente y miro mi pequeña maleta desde la cama de Loki. Cama donde semanas atrás hemos tenido sexo, porque aquello no calificaba de otra cosa. Loki vive con sus hermanos Ron y Victoria, de diecisiete y quince años respectivamente. Su madre trabaja como stripper en un viejo bodegón y jamás conoció a su padre. Sospecho que si bien el parecido es notable, los tres hermanos son medio hermanos en realidad. También tenía una pequeña hermana, Jonsy, quien murió a la edad de tres años presa de una neumonía. No tenían dinero para pagar ni el tratamiento ni la medicación. La noche que Jonsy murió fue la primera vez que Loki se metió una línea de cocaína.

 

 

-Estas muy callado. ¿Has podido despedirte de Katherine?- me pregunta Loki, mientras le da unas caladas al cigarrillo de marihuana que tiene entre sus largos dedos. La luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana contornea su perfil entre el débil humo que lo envuelve.

 

 

-Sí, me despedí de mi hermana. – respondí quedadamente, omitiendo la información de mi visita a Steve. No tenía ganas de tolerar los gritos de Loki. Se había puesto furioso con el incidente del hospital.

 

 

-Genial. Ahí está Nick, vámonos.- dijo Loki, tomando mi maleta. Suspiré, levantándome de la cama y siguiéndolo. Todos viajaríamos en la van de Nick, que apestaba a alcohol y otras porquerías. Su novia, Maria, una adicta a la heroína de la primera hora, hace de copiloto mientras parlotea, sobre que mañana sería un día grandioso para todos.

 

 

Mire por la ventana y vi la luna grande, redonda y blanca. La luna llena siempre me ponía sensible, y más cuando llevaba encima una pequeña dosis de ácido. Apoyé mi cara contra el frío vidrio, mientras veía la luna bailotear con las estrellas. Brilla con una intensidad que me irrita la vista. Al verla me transmitía una sensación de soledad solo podía pensar en lo que dejaba a tras; mi madre, mi hermana, Rhodey y a Steve.

 

 

-Adiós, muchachote.- susurré, antes de entregarme a los labios demandantes de mi novio. Nadie nos presta atención, menos cuando el cuela una de sus manos por mi camiseta y acaricia sin ningún escrúpulo la piel sensible de mi pecho. Gimo suavemente, aunque nuestras caricias se vuelven cada vez más audaces. En la primera parada que hacemos, Loki me conduce rápidamente a pequeño baño de la gasolinera.

 

 

-Tony- gruñe en mi oreja y me aprisiona contra una de las paredes del lugar. Estoy tan cegado por la calentura que no me importa la suciedad. Sus ágiles manos viajan al botón de mis pantalones, los baja junto con mi ropa interior y acaricia mi sexo. Me permito gemir fuerte. Escucho el cierre del pantalón de Loki y no pasa ni un momento cuando lo siento hundirse en mí. Bajo un poco más y elevo mis caderas, él me toma por allí y aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus gemidos roncos me excitan más.- Tócate.- Exige. Llevo mis dedos temblorosos a mi pene y la explosión es casi instantánea. Loki acaba casi al unísono. Nos acomodamos la ropa como podemos y regresamos a la camioneta con una sonrisa que nos delata.

 

 

****************************

 

 

Nueva york es una ciudad deslumbrante. Vibrante de energía y locura. Sus luces, la música, el arte y las drogas son de los mejor. Todos parecen andar en nuestra sintonía y nuestra banda cobra popularidad casi de inmediato. No puedo negar que, cuando Nick está medianamente sobrio, es un excelente representante.

 

 

Nos alojamos en un apartamento en el centro de Brooklyn. Es todo un reducto juvenil. Las paredes están plagadas de graffitis, restos de múltiples cosas como papeles, condones y jeringas y pareciera que la construcción pareciera venirse abajo. Nick y Maria comparten un departamento con otra pareja de yonkis, mientras que Loki, Henry, Janet y yo vivimos en otro. Las juergas sexuales y la droga corren como carrete nuevo.

 

 

Una noche perdida, Loki me despierta.

 

 

-Tony- me llama. Entre abro los ojos y la luz mortecina que se filtra por la ventana del cuarto casi vacío dibuja su silueta en el colchón.

 

 

-Mmhh ¿sí?- remoloneo, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que llevábamos largas horas metidos en la cama. Últimamente me cuesta dormir.- ¿Qué sucede, Loki?

 

 

Él estira su mano y sus dedos rozan la piel desnuda de mi brazo, ese que reposa sobre mi cabeza cuando duermo, mientras el otro permanece casi debajo de mi cuerpo. Duermo boca abajo, mirando a un costado. No responde a mi pregunta, así que me giro en la cama, para quedar de costado completamente.

 

 

-¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?- pregunta al fin. Loki es una criatura demandante de cariño. El cariño que no obtuvo de su madre y de su padre lo succiona de todo aquel que lo rodea. A veces, cuando estoy balanceándome en el umbral entre el sueño y la vigilia, se abraza a mí, buscando mi protección. Casi siempre duerme profundamente, así aquello es casi un reflejo inconsciente. Otras veces gimotea en sueños y se calma cuando le tarareo esa vieja canción infantil, la misma que le cantaba a Kat en las noches de tormenta, cuando entre trueno y trueno se colaba en mi cama.

 

 

-No lo sé, Loki. ¿Quieres que estemos juntos para siempre?- digo al fin.

 

 

-Sí.- afirma él, antes de abrazarme. Nos quedamos así, disfrutando uno del otro, hasta que el sueño se mete en nuestros cuerpos.

 

 

El primer recital lo hacemos en Mutt, un antro oscuro escondido en Manhattan, cerca del Central Park. Es pequeño pero ahí va la crême de la crême de la música, reporteros y fanáticos. Es el mejor lugar para empezar.

 

 

Luego de ardua lucha, discusiones, peleas y lágrimas, nuestro primer sencillo, Broken, aquella canción que les había cantado en mi audición, pisa fuerte en las radios de Nueva York y rápidamente en todo Estados Unidos. Nos sumergimos en la línea rock under inmediata. Logramos tocar en Max's Kansas City Bar y a finales de 1972 iniciamos nuestra primera gira: Cleveland, Detroit, Chicago, Cincinnati y Knoxville.

 

 

Regresamos a finales de febrero de 1973. Poll, el encargado del edificio, un hombre cincuentón de aspecto algo jovial, nos recibe y nos felicita por la gira.

 

 

-Ah, joven Stark. Ha llegado esto para usted.- me avisa, entregándome un sobre.

 

 

Reviso el remitente. " Steve Rogers. 8 Webster Ave. Hanover, NH "

 

 

Steve me había escrito una carta. No pude reprimir una sonrisa y escondí la misiva en mi abrigo. Quería leerla en privado.

 

 

-Iré a bañarme.- anunció Loki, prácticamente desnudo en el medio del salón del pequeño departamento.

 

 

-De acuerdo.

 

 

Janet se había derrumbado en su cama no bien entramos, arrastraba la resaca desde Cincinnati y Henry no había perdido el tiempo para ir a tirarse a una groupie, Susan, en el piso de arriba. ¡Cómo si durante la gira no hubiese tenido suficiente sexo con Janet!

 

 

Me apresuré a tirarme en la cama a leer la carta de Steve.

 

 

5 de enero de 1973

 

Tony:

 

¿Cómo estás? Escuché tu sencillo por la radio y, aunque no comprendo mucho de música, creo que es sensacional. Por mi parte, la universidad está genial. Todos los días es un desafío nuevo y conozco nuevas personas, todos son estupendos. Estoy tomando cursos extras para poder terminar rápido mis estudios.

 

Bucky tuvo que quedarse en Filadelfia, al final Natasha quedó embarazada y ahora tendrá que ponerse a trabajar en el taller de autos de su padre parece que le esta yendo bien.

 

Espero que la estés pasando en grande y cuídate mucho.

 

Con cariño,

 

Steve Rogers

 

 

Suspiré satisfecho con la pequeña misiva. Qué chico más encantador. Tendría que responderlo.

 

 

-¡Hey!- dijo Loki, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño. Su cresta escurría por un lado de su cara y tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el calor.- Qué te parece si vamos por una pizza donde May . Esa pobre vieja siempre se apiada de nosotros.

 

 

-Claro- murmuré, mientras me levantaba de la cama.

 

 

Loki avanzó hasta mí, desnudo. Es alto y esbelto, con la musculatura no marcada en exceso. Su pecho está surcado por diversos tatuajes, cortes y cicatrices. Sobre uno de sus pectorales lleva mi nombre estampado. No le toma mucho tiempo volver a tumbarme en la cama. Me besa con pasión y ansiedad. Gimo contra sus labios cuando siento sus agiles dedos hurgar en mi ropa. Con rudeza sube mi camiseta, dejando expuesto mi pecho. Lo ataca con avidez y no reprimo un pequeño grito de dolor cuando muerde uno de mis pezones. Sus manos vuelan al borde de mi pantalón negro junto con mi ropa interior para bajarlo hasta mis rodillas. No espera más nada y se hunde en mí. Le imprime un ritmo cadencioso a sus caderas, casi demencial y rápidamente se corre dentro de mí, sin esperarme siquiera. Típico de Loki en los últimos tiempos. Se derrumba sobre mi cuerpo, que todavía está en el límite entre el dolor y el clímax.

 

 

-Te quiero, Tony- murmura contra mi mejilla, y luego deposita un beso allí. Pocas veces se permite decirme cosas así, algo distinto que no involucre su profundo miedo a perderme.

 

 

No le respondo, simplemente cierro los ojos, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. La frustración me invade.

 

 

Loki regresa al baño y yo me acaricio el sexo con suavidad, buscando el placer que él no se dignó a darme. Luego lentamente me incorporo para poner mi ropa en su lugar. Cuando estoy acomodándome la ropa interior, Janet asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Tiene los ojos rojos. Seguro ya está colocada con alguna mierda. No me importa que me vea así, prácticamente somos familia. Una familia bastante disfuncional.

 

 

-¿Es que ustedes no paran?- pregunta Janet.

 

Ruedo los ojos, con qué cara se atreven a juzgarme. Todavía recuerdo su orgía de groupies en Detroit. Los gemidos se prolongaron hasta a la mañana siguiente.

 

 

-No. Vamos a May's, ¿te apetece?- le pregunto amablemente, mientras me acomodo los pantalones. Me vuelvo hacia la cama, buscando la carta de Steve, para guardarla en mi chaqueta.

 

 

-Claro.- responde Janet.- Espera, esto te ha quedado mal- me dice. Siento sus manos tirar de la parte trasera de mi pantalón y luego me acaricia la curva de mi trasero. Odio que haga eso. Tiene un fetiche con mi posterior.

 

 

-Janet...- lo apremió. Lo último que quiero es que Loki entré y arme un escándalo.

 

 

-Lo siento. Sabes que tu culo me encanta.- Y lo toca de nuevo mientras me sonríe y se acerca para besarme. Yo trato de detenerla. No es que no me guste, solo que no quiero problemas.

 

 

-No me toques- digo con voz grave.

 

 

Hace caso omiso de mis palabras. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y junta mi entre pierna con sus caderas. Puedo sentir el calor de su sexo contra mi miembro duro, completamente listo.

 

 

-Sabes, para ser una rock star y una calienta verg...- murmuro, con voz ronca contra su cuello.

 

 

-¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?- la voz de Loki llega desde la puerta.

 

 

Ya no siento el agarre de Janet, porque Loki la derriba, para estamparla contra el suelo.

 

 

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo toques, maldita zorra?- pregunta Loki con rudeza y comienza a estrangular a Janet.- Es mío.

 

 

Siento la desesperación en mi pecho.

 

 

-Loki... Loki, déjala... ¡Loki!

 

 

Mis gritos parecen surtir efecto y libera el agarre. Janet toma fuertes bocanadas de aire.

 

 

-Vamos, Tony- ordena Loki, tomándome del codo. Apenas si puedo agarrar mi chaquea y billetera

 

 

Salimos a la calle. El aire todavía está frío y mi mayor anhelo es que llegue la primavera.

 

 

Sorteando la basura, pequeños charcos de agua y algún que otro borracho tirado, llegamos a May's. La pequeña pizzería es atendida por señora de unos sesenta años, con pelo gris y la mirada cansada, sin embargo, nunca nos escatima una sonrisa y una porción de pizza caliente. Es una dulce abuelita en un barrio nefasto.

 

 

Pizza. Con el ritmo de vida que llevamos, es prácticamente la única comida que puedo pasar. Maria, en cambio, cuando está metida de heroína hasta las orejas, solo come queso blanco, de ese que se unta en el pan.

 

 

-Pequeñines- siempre nos dice así.- ¿Cómo estuvo la gira?- pregunta y sonríe.

 

 

-Muy bien, May.- respondo amablemente y sonrío. Es la abuelita que uno quisiera tener. Dicen que llego aquí hace poco luego de que su esposo muriera en un accidente de auto cuando regresaba del aeropuerto junto con su hermano y su esposa que estaba embarazada, el único que sobrevivió fue él bebe que aun esta es cuidados intensivos pediátricos . Jamás habla o menciona del accidente.

 

 

-Pronto llegará la primavera.- anuncia, mientras nos entrega unos vasos altos rebosantes de coca cola. Los vasos estampados con flores se ven algo sub realistas en contraste con nuestro atuendo. La abuela mira nostálgica por la ventana. Un yonkie vomita en la vereda.

 

 

Cuando regresamos al departamento no hay rastros de Janet. Henry está tumbado en su cama, leyendo en ropa interior. Como dije, somos como una familia.

 

 

Loki saca su guitarra y comienza a practicar con ella. Yo decido darme un baño y pensar que poner en la carta para Steve. Me asee rápidamente y me dispuse a escribir.

 

 

A las pocas semanas recibí otra carta de él, contándome como le iba en la universidad y las expectativas que tenía con ampliar el negocio familiar. Nuestra correspondencia se hizo frecuente y me esforcé al máximo por mantener alejado a mi novio de esto.

 

 

Con el tiempo, aprendo a tocar la guitarra, gracias a la ayuda de Loki. Aprendo rápido y sentir las cuerdas metálicas bajo mis dedos me hacen sentir poderoso. Cuando Nick recalca lo talentoso que soy con ese instrumento, Loki se resiente un poco, y cuando un fanático o fanática atrevida de la banda se atreve a invitarme a salir, se resiente más.

 

 

Mi relación con Loki va haciéndose más y más difícil conforme pasaban los meses. Aquel ser maravilloso y mágico que había conocido en la escuela, se encuentra sumido en la anarquía y el odio hacia todo. Comienza a frecuentar algunos grupos de fuertes debates políticos y sociales. Luego de cada reunión vuelve más y más enojado. Su oscura desesperanza sobre el futuro me arrastraba con él.

 

 

De pronto, como hongos locos, muchas bandas comenzaron a surgir, tantas que el rock under se dividió en tres marcadas vertientes que provocaban furiosos disturbios en las calles y los conciertos.

 

 

Entre las discrepancias políticas, la crisis económica y la agresividad que gestan algunos sectores de la sociedad, la violencia en las calles de Nueva York se incrementaba vigorosamente y en ritmo contrarío el caudal de dinero. El metálico falta y esto suma otro ingrediente al cóctel explosivo que se está forjando en "Eternal Dynasty".

 

 

Nick aumenta su ingesta de alcohol pero, de todos, es el más protector conmigo y me consiguió un pequeño trabajo de limpieza en un supermercado del centro de Brooklyn. Le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello. Su pobre novia Maria aparece y desaparece producto de sus adicciones. Cuando desaparece, peor es el estado tiene Nick. Una tarde, volviendo del trabajo, pierdo el bus de siempre, por lo que debo tomar otro que me obliga a caminar más calles. En una de las esquinas me encuentro a Maria en una actitud un tanto provocativa y sospechosa. Decido convencerla para que venga conmigo a casa, pero no accede, dice que necesita su dosis diaria. Que se deja manosear por el "dealer" a cambio de la misma. Me ruega que no le cuente a Nick, lo ama, no puede vivir sin él, pero está demasiado en la mierda.

 

 

Cuando la crisis empieza a apretar un poco más. Henry y Janet esquilman de tanto en tanto a sus familias. Ambos provienen de adineradas pero problemáticas y conflictivas familias. Les dan dinero para que se mantengan alejados de ellos.

 

 

Loki ha conseguido un pequeño y sucio trabajo extra. Es un dealer junior. Si. A mí también me sorprendió que en el ámbito del tráfico fueran tan burocráticos. Pero él está feliz. Se puede permitir una línea diaria y eso lo mantiene contento y animado como si trabajara para Ronald Macdonal. Mi relación con él va camino al caos. Hasta se echó un groupie-amante, un tal Thor, un chico muy sexy, rubio con ojos azules y expresión divertida, que hace cualquier cosa por un dulce colocón. Sé que de tanto en tanto tienen sexo. No me interesa. Y me sorprende que no me interese. Él nota mi poco interés y deja de verse con Thor, o eso me hace creer.

 

 

-Tony.- susurra, mientras se mete en el lecho, lo único que compartimos.

 

 

-Vete.- siseo, cuando siento sus manos levantar la remera de mi ropa de dormir.

 

 

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de Thor? Lo siento, es que el...

 

 

-Te la chupa como nadie. Lo sé. Escuche tu profunda conversación con Hank.- respondo, con una voz extremadamente calma. Ni siquiera me molesto en voltearme, sigo boca abajo.- ¿Qué quieres Loki?

 

 

-Estar contigo. Lo sabes. – responde, sentándose en la cama.

 

 

-Pero yo no quiero estar contigo. – suspiro, enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

 

 

-Dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos siempre.- reprocha, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Alzo la cabeza para comprobar que en verdad no hay un pequeñito en mi cama. No. Hay un hombre de casi un metro noventa, enfundado en un largo pantalón negro roto en las rodillas, con borcegos que manchan mis viejas sabanas y una remera sin mangas gris. Su cabello oscuro esta alborotado, sin forma.

 

 

-Eso lo dijiste tú. Yo solo dije que no lo sabía.- dije cansinamente.- Vete, Loki. Déjame dormir.

 

 

-Entonces... ¿ya está? ¿No estamos juntos?- gruñe.- Me mataré y tú serás el culpable.

 

 

-Cállate. No sabes lo que dices.- digo, meneando la cabeza. Su poco cariño por la vida me enferma por momentos.

 

 

-¿Un último polvo? De despedida.- sugiere, posando uno de sus dedos debajo de mi mentón para que lo vea a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes rodeados por ese extraño halo rojizo y amarillo.

 

 

-Fuera de mi cama.- siseo con tono amenazador.

 

 

Loki bufa y luego hurga en sus bolsillos.

 

 

-Aunque sea comparte esto conmigo. Dicen que está bueno.- pide, ofreciéndome un papelito extraño, pequeño, cuadrado. Lo tomo con mis pedos, apenas se ve entre mi pulgar y mi índice.- Tienes que ponértelo en la lengua.- lo hago. A los pocos minutos Loki se transforma en un niño demonio que no me da miedo y las manchas del cielo raso son hombrecitos que bailan con sus galeras de copa.

 

 

Yo solo quiero que esto termine pero no tengo a donde ir. Varias veces pensé en regresar a casa pero mi madre no me lo permitiría después de lo hice, estoy seguro. Todo me llevaba a un solo camino, ya lo había decidido hace unas semanas, la noche después de tocar en un bar Loki y yo regresábamos a nuestro departamento, fue la última vez tuvimos sexo así lo decidí después de enterarme que me engañaba; se dio una dosis de heroína mientras se recostaba sintiendo los efectos de la droga y acariciando mi espalda, yo estaba sentado al borde la cama pensando en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora y que no me habían llevado a ningún lado. Como si me llamaran voy hacia el balcón del departamento completamente dispuesto a saltar pero cuando estuve con un pie fuera mire a la luna un momento y recordé la noche cuando me fui de Filadelfia. Pensé en mama, mi hermana, si ellas estarían bien o cuanto habrá crecido Kat, pensé en Rodhey, que aun espero que me siga considerando su amigo, en especial en Steve y todo lo que hizo por ayudarme. Me bajo del balcón despacio, me siento mientras me abrazo y me balanceo de atrás hacia delante, entonces ocurre lo inevitable. Rompo en llanto. Solo de pensar que estaba a punto de suicidarme hacia que me sintiera como un completo cobarde, quisiera poder arreglar mi vida de alguna forma.

 

 

Solo quiero salir de esta mugre. Pero cuando nos ofrecen para cantar... no puedo evitarlo y voy como loco. Después de todo, eso promete una ración de alcohol, cigarrillos y alguna cosilla más. En ese sentido, no puedo quejarme. Después de todo, para vivir en mi mundillo de la fantasía tengo las cartas que me envía Steve, que de alguna forma me han mantenido vivo del mundo podrido en el que estoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que las escenas subiditas de tono no hayan ofendido a nadie, y si lo hizo, mis más humildes disculpas. Respecto de la relación Loki-Tony, se termina, pero hasta ahí. Otro punto clave, el tema drogas, para la última me base en la experiencia de una amiga de la infancia, que cuando me reencontré con ella estaba metida con este tipo de cositas. Ese fue uno de sus viajes con el ácido, entre varios, así que lo tome para el fic.
> 
> nos vemos en el proximo capitulo~
> 
> Addison L.


	5. I Was Made to Love Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí con la continuación... en serio lo siento por demorar tanto no tengo escusa valida, la verdad estaba casi olvidándome que estaba volviendo a escribir fanfics, y yo dándome la gran vida(?) bueno nos leemos a bajo para explicando todo. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ya saben siempre con la música~ :-]
> 
>  
> 
> The ramones - what a wonderful world 
> 
>  
> 
> Lana del Rey - Young and Beautiful

Steve PVO

Viernes 23 de marzo de 1973

Dartmouth resultó ser una gran escuela. Tengo un cuarto para mí solo, me hice con un nuevo grupo de amigos y puedo hacer los cursos avanzados. Si le pongo empeño podré lárgame pronto. Mi sueño es hacer de la pequeña empresa de mis padres una gran cadena. Con los conocimientos que obtenga aquí confió que lo lograré. No solo la parte académica ha sido lo genial en Dartmouth. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero...

-Mmmhh... ¿Steve?- ronronea una voz a mi derecha. Sé muy bien quién es. Cabello castaño, corto, liso y algo alborotado. Los ojos marones. Taylor Sheent se despereza a mi lado.

-¿Sí?- respondo, estrechándolo contra mí. Siento piel de su pecho contra el mío. Deposita un pequeño beso en mi cuello y eso activa mis sentidos.

-¿Me haces un café? Tengo clase con el Dr. Polge y temo dormirme... -responde. Deposita algunos besos más y no puedo reprimir un gemido. El se ríe suavemente contra mi piel, pero me insiste para que me levante. A regañadientes lo hago. Tanteo mi ropa interior. Tal y como temía estoy... a media asta.

Preparo el café mientras el toma una ducha rápida. Lo conocí en una clase de microeconomía. Lo que más me atrajo fue su cabello. Quizás alguno de sus rasgos, la nariz, la curva del mentón que me recuerdan vagamente a Tony. Soy un imbécil. Lo sé.

Desde que pise la universidad me plantee miles de veces tratar de comunicarme con Tony. El trozo de papel donde tenía anotada su dirección en Nueva York me picaba en las manos cada vez que lo tomaba y me era sencillamente imposible deshacerme de él. Una noche decidí escribirle y cuando hace dos semanas recibí su contestación no podía creérmelo.

27 de febrero de 1973

Steve:

Te pido disculpas por no haberte respondido antes, estuvimos de gira. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¿No es genial? Quizás lo logremos, triunfar me refiero.

Me alegro que tu universidad sea tan fantástica, aprovéchala, pero no te gastes los cartuchos estudiando. Diviértete, fiestas, parrandas. ¡WHOA!

Era de verse que Natasha saldría embarazada, siempre pensé que Bucky sería un irresponsable con las chicas que salia pero no me lo esperaba de Natasha, en fin ahora solo tienen que aceptar sus responsabilidades.

El deber llama, Steve, pero te mando muchos saludos.

Tony

¿Una gira? Vaya que suceden rápido las cosas en Nueva York.

Taylor sale del baño perfectamente arreglado, lo que me hace pensar que debo asearme yo también. Toma la taza de café que le ofrezco y bebe con velocidad. Se relame, me besa, me acaricia. Acaba por excitarme de nuevo.

-Quizás deba ocuparme de esto más tarde- murmura contra mis labios, mientras con la yema de sus dedos roza mi miembro por encima de la fina tela de mi ropa interior.

-Por supuesto- respondo con la voz ronca.

El larga una carcajada y se marcha. Me deja duro y estúpido, en la pequeña kitchenette de mi dormitorio.

Me apresuro al baño y no puedo evitar tocarme, pero en vez de ocupar mis fantasías Taylor, otro hombre se cuela en ellas desde hace días. Tony. Acabo rápidamente y no puedo evitar asquearme de mi mismo. Doy gracias que estoy en la ducha.

Luego del primer receso me encuentro con Taylor en uno de los jardines, junto con el resto de mi nuevo grupo de amigos. Taylor es un chico estupendo y adorable, me siento muy feliz de haberlo encontrado. Llevamos pocas semanas de estar juntos.

-¡Hey, Steve! ¿Vas a postularte para la beca en Cornell?- me pregunta Sam Wilson, uno de mis compañeros de clase.- Puedes cursar la licenciatura allí, o eso dicen.

-No lo sé. Aún estoy pensándolo.- respondo con suavidad. Taylor se acurruca a mi lado en el parque y yo le paso el brazo por los hombros.

Sólo se ofrecen dos becas para Cornell... Cornell queda en Nueva York. Aún no estoy listo para estar en la misma ciudad que el. Además aquí estoy cómodo y bien.

Mi primer año en la universidad concluye algunos meses después. Estamos en la mitad de junio de 1973 cuando, concluido el periodo de exámenes finales, el Dr. Phil Coulson me llama a su oficina.

-Señor Rogers, qué bueno verlo.- me saluda el hombre, detrás de su amplio escritorio de roble, sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero. El Dr. Coulson está pisando sus cuarentitantos pero es jovial y usa el pelo atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, lo que hace los directivos de la universidad trinen los dientes con ira.

\- ¿Cómo está, Dr. Coulson?

\- Muy bien, muchacho. Supongo que te preguntaras porque te mande a llamar.- me responde y con su mano me indica que tome asiento.

Asiento con la cabeza y ocupo una de las cómodas sillas de madera.

-Verás, muchacho. Me sorprendió que no te postularas para Cornell. Es una gran escuela.

-Lo sé, señor. Pero estoy cómodo aquí- respondo, seguro de mí mismo, sin abandonar mi sonrisa.

-Eres un alumno brillante, Steve. Sería un desperdicio que no aceptaras ir- insiste Phil, sonriendo.

-Gracias, señor.- asiento.

-Te daré hasta mañana, prométeme que lo pensarás.

-Lo haré, señor.

No había vuelto a replantearme lo de Cornell desde hacía meses. Cuando salgo de la oficina del Dr. Coulson busco a Taylor para discutir con el asunto. Después de todo es mi novio oficial desde hace tres meses.

Taylor me espera en uno de los jardines, sentado en una banca blanca. Su semblante es algo triste y eso me sorprende. Me siento a su lado y el alza la mirada hacia mí.

-Hola, Steve- me saluda. El tono de su voz es algo triste.

-Hola, Tay. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Steve... esto... no está funcionando...- susurra.

Las alarmas en mi cabeza se disparan.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con cautela.

-Tú y yo. Steve... yo... uhmm... eres estupendo y realmente la paso muy bien contigo pero...

No puedo creerlo. Me está dejando. Siento la presión en el pecho. El dolor. Es horrible.

-Taylor...

-Oh, Steve. Perdóname, por favor. Realmente intente enamorarme de ti, pero...

-¿Pero...?- la pincho. Soy un masoquista.

-Pero aún estoy enamorado de Thom.- responde, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, para ahogar su sollozo.

Thom es su novio de la secundaria. Estudia ciencias aquí, en Dartmouth. Thom forma parte de nuestro círculo de amigos. Taylor y Thom...

A pesar de lo dolido que estoy, no hago a un lado mis modales, por lo que lo abrazo y le ofrezco mi pañuelo.

-Lo siento mucho, Steve.- solloza contra mí.

Taylor se calma unos instantes más tarde, pero yo no aguanto más. Necesito salir de allí.

-Lo siento Taylor, yo...

El asiente y me deja ir.

Mis apresurados pasos retumban por el corredor. Golpeo con cuidado la puerta y una voz me autoriza el paso.

-Disculpe, Dr. Coulson. Quería avisarle que acepto ir a Cornell.- dijo con voz autómata.

El hombre asiente y sonríe.

-Me alegro mucho de oír eso, Steve.

Cuando llegan las vacaciones de verano marcho a Filadelfia. Mi familia me recibe emocionada, mi padre organiza una barbacoa y varios de mis viejos amigos asisten. Rhodey llega del brazo de su flamante novia. Hacen una pareja preciosa y no puedo evitar sentir envidia por ellos, pero no por eso escatimo en sonrisas y abrazos cuando lo veo llegar. Por pacto tácito ninguno menciona a Tony.

Entre los invitados distingo la figura de Darcy Lewis, sigue siendo tan bonita como cuando íbamos a la escuela. A través de bromas y coqueteo consigo saber que está soltera y no dudo en invitarla a salir.

-¡Uf, Steve!- suspira Darcy, mientras sonríe entre erráticas respiraciones. Su pecho desnudo sube y baja. Acabamos de hacerlo en mi viejo cuarto, en casa de mis padres, aprovechando que ellos viajaron por el fin de semana a visitar a Ben y su esposa, Amy, en Carolina del Norte. La atraigo hacia mí y ella se recuesta sobre mi pecho. Estoy algo adormecido cuando la oigo decir...

-¿Es ese Tony Stark?

Abro los ojos con sorpresa y miro hacia donde tiene enfocada su mirada. En el panel de corcho donde hay fotos y dibujos pinchados, resalta entre todos uno, hecho a lápiz. Un retrato de Tony. Lo hice una tarde, medio escondido, mientras el hablaba con Rhodey. De tanto en tanto reía y los mechones oscuros que escapaban en su frente trenza le daban un toque relajado a su rostro.

-Sí.- mascullo.

-Te encantaba. Siempre lo estabas mirando. Aun cuando salías conmigo...- dijo ella, pero su voz no sonó a reproche.

-Lo siento.- mustié.

-No te preocupes. Todo Jackson High sabía que estabas loco por él.

Todos, menos él. Sentí esa ligera pena que a veces, cuando estaba solo me atormentaba. Para mitigarla, atrape los labios de Darcy una vez más. Ella me correspondió liberando un pequeño gemido. Un poco de jugueteo más tarde me hundí en ella.

Durante el resto del verano salí algunas veces más con Darcy, pero la relación jamás cobró un tinte serio.

Con los primeros días de agosto y mucha ansiedad enfilo mi viejo Mustang por la ruta 95 rumbo a Nueva York. Ansiedad por mi nueva escuela. Ansiedad porque llevo meses enviándome cartas con Tony. Ansiedad porque en el fondo deseo buscarlo.

Mi cuarto en Cornell no difiere mucho del que tenía en Dartmouth. He tenido suerte nuevamente y tengo un cuarto para mí solo. Me paso los primeros días acomodando mis cosas, haciendo el ingreso a la fraternidad y tratando de encontrar mis clases.

-Hey, guapo. ¿Me ayudas a bajar ese libro?- dice una voz a mis espaldas, mientras estoy leyendo atentamente los lomos de algunos libros de mercadotecnia.

Me volteo levemente. De tras mío esta Sharon. Su pelo corto y rubio desafía las largas cabelleras de moda. Sus ojos azules delineados con delineador negro le da un aspecto gatuno. Pero, he de confesar, que lo que más me gusta de Sharon son sus preciosos senos. Siempre me regala una hermosa visión de ellos con las blusas transparentes que lleva.

-Claro- respondo y me extiendo para bajarle el libro que me pide.

-Gracias, eres amoroso- dice, guiñándome un ojo- Hey, ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo el sábado?

Siempre tan directa.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Así me gusta, chico amoroso.

Luego de nuestra cita del sábado, Sharon no me deja ir tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré el lun...- murmuro, apoyado en el marco de entrada del dormitorio de ella. No puedo terminar mi frase cuando estampa sus labios ardientes sobre los míos y me arrastra al interior de su cuarto.- Sharon...- logro mascullar, cuando siento sus dientes rozar la fina piel de mi cuello.

Ella ignora mi llamado y una de sus ágiles manos se cuela por el interior de mi sweater incitándome a que me lo quite. Lo hago.

-Ven, amoroso. Demuéstreme de que estás hecho- murmura, tirando de mi mano para llevarme hacia donde está su cama.

La beso con lujuria y ella sonríe contra mis labios. Mis dedos vuelan al cierre de su vestido. Me des hago de él con rapidez. La misma suerte corre sus altísimas botas negras y las medias. Finalmente, cuando solo la tengo con su ropa interior me detengo a contemplar su bello cuerpo.

-Nos sobra ropa, Steve, apresúrate.- murmura, mientras desabrocha mi pantalón para tener mejor acceso a mi entre pierna. Gimo roncamente con su caricia y termino yo por desvestirme.

Con algo de rudeza me incita a que me ponga boca arriba. Sus cálidos dedos recorren mi pecho, delinean mis músculos y finalmente rodean mi miembro. Éste late frente al contacto y no puedo evitar liberar un jadeo. Sharon comienza una suave caricia con su mano y yo clavo mis codos en la cama, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Espera...yo...- quiero advertirla, dado que pronto voy a llegar.

-Tranquilo...- susurra. Presiente que voy a culminar y es cuando acaricia mi miembro con su boca. Sus labios presionan contra la punta, se abren y me permiten descubrir la calidez de su lengua. Mascullo frases incoherentes. Ella continúa castigándome con su lengua y su mano. No aguanto más y exploto. Sharon no parece molesta e incluso se bebe aquello.

-Lo s-siento- murmuro.

-Está bien, Steve.- responde.

Se tumba a mi lado y no pierdo la oportunidad para atacar sus pechos y la piel de su cuello. Su perfume floral me impregna la nariz. Lamo y beso todo aquello. Sus gemidos hacen que me excite de nuevo y continúe. Me imprime una presión en los hombros, indicándome que desea que vaya más abajo. Sin dudarlo emprendo el viaje a su vientre y luego a su monte de Venus, que me espera con brillante excitación. Hundo mis dedos allí. Descubro su clítoris hinchado, reclamando mi atención. Sharon chilla y se retuerce cuando hago eso.

-Te necesito...- pide, con voz apremiante. No dudo en ponerme un condón y reemplazar la caricia de mis dedos por mi pene.

Mis caderas chocan con las suyas. Primero me permito ser paciente e ir lento. Luego necesito aumentar la velocidad. Ella responde aprisionándose con sus piernas. Empujo un poco más fuerte. Ella gruñe y clava sus dedos en mis hombros. Se abraza más a mí y me permite ir más profundo. Algunas estocadas más y la siento aprisionar mi miembro en su interior. Me exprime con furia. Gime, gruñe y grita. Me besa con rudeza y yo me derramo allí.

-Ah estado fantástico - murmura, con una sonrisa, mientras garabatea mi pecho con su dedo.

Sharon es un ser libre, por eso no me extraña cuando me aclara que no somos nada pero que si deseo tener sexo no dude en llamarla. Cuando el semestre se pone estresante, su cama se convierte en un testigo mudo de nuestra lujuria en más de una ocasión. El sexo es el mejor aliciente para mi ansiedad.

A finales de noviembre salgo algunas veces con una chico llamado Morgan Donner. Es algo tímido pero muy lindo. Prolijo y sencillo, creo que son sus principales atributos. Vamos al cine, a comer, al teatro y las fiestas de las fraternidades. Más de una vez me aclara que desea conservarse virgen hasta el matrimonio. Me lo dice sobre todo cuando mis caricias se ponen un poco... calientes.

-Tsk... esta mugre under- masculla Brandy, una de mis nuevas amigas en Cornell. Es la novia de Sam, quien vino de Dartmouth conmigo. Lleva un fanzine en la mano.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto, cambiando de lado el peso de mis libros y apuntes.

-Hoy estuvimos paseando por el China Town con Sam, unos loquillos nos han dado esto.- responde, entregándome un folletín. La desprolijidad con que está hecho dificulta un poco su lectura pero hay algo que leo claramente.

El Año Nuevo se festeja en Mutt con, Eternal Dynasty, White Rose, The Underworld...

20 hs.

Dirección....

 

Ir o no ir. He aquí la cuestión.

Durante lo que queda de diciembre me devaneo si ir o no. Ese mismo día hay una gran fiesta en la fraternidad de Morgan. El me invita para que vaya en calidad de cita. Yo acepto.

Lunes 31 de diciembre de 1973. Son las siete de la tarde cuando decido darme una ducha rápida y vestirme para ir con Morgan. Cuando termino de ponerme los zapatos lastrados color marrón oscuro doy un vistazo a mi mesa de noche. El fanzine sigue ahí. Me muerdo el labio. No lo pienso. Tomo las llaves de mi auto, mi abrigo y marcho hacia Brooklyn.

________________________________________

Tony PVO

Lunes 31 de diciembre de 1973

Hoy es nuestra última noche como Eternal Dynasty. Nuestro sueño rockero llega a su fin. Henry se marcha de la banda para unirse a una nueva movida under. Janet está demasiado perdida con la heroína y el ácido como para coordinar todos los acordes de las canciones. A Loki le es más rentable su nuevo "trabajo". Yo simplemente estoy frustrado, cansado y asqueado. Quiero irme a casa.

Mi relación con Loki terminó yéndose por el caño el mes pasado y resultó ser más pesado como ex novio que como novio. Está siempre controlándome y me trata como si le perteneciera. Es como si llevara en la piel la marca a fuego de su nombre. El dinero no me alcanza para marcharme aún, pero pronto lo hará.

Me miro al espejo y me espanto con mi expresión demacrada. El cansancio, la mala comida, el alcohol y demás pestes habían hecho estragos en mí. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para demostrar qué? Siento la rabia agolparse en mis venas y en mis manos. Quiero romper el espejo, la imagen. A mí. "Oh, tonto Tony , ¿Quién te puso en este brete? ¿Quién?... Tú, imbécil". Mojo mi rostro con abundante agua, queriendo barrer con las marcas invisibles del error.

A mi del marcado cansancio en mi rostro, mis jeans rotos y mi minúscula camiseta me recuerdan que aún soy joven. Me pongo mis botas negras y encima de todo un abrigo largo de un paño grueso y negro, regalo de Maria en uno de sus últimos viajes al mundo de las maravillas.

El lugar se llena de gente, casi todos son punkies, otros son de un estilo indefinido, usan colores estridentes mezclados con negro. Es verdad que hoy tocaran otros grupos y algunos policías dan la pauta de que el festival debe desarrollarse lo más pacíficamente que se pueda.

Cantamos algunas canciones, la gente está eufórica. Mi sonrisa de ensancha. De pronto veo un destello dorado en el mar de negro que tengo enfrente de mí. Es una cabellera rubia. Es Steve. Trato de disimular mi sorpresa.

Cuando nuestro turno termina nos despedimos del escenario y le pido a Nick que entretenga a Loki, para evitar que arme un escándalo.

La imagen de Steve parado entre los punkies que miran como idos el escenario se me hace psicodélica. Está enfundado en un traje azul que resalta sus ojos y lleva una camisa blanca que le da un aspecto pulcro total.

-¡Steve!- chilló y él me recibe en sus brazos. No sé por qué hice eso.

-¡Tony! Tanto tiempo...- murmura contento contra la cima de mi cabeza.

-Salgamos de aquí.- le pido.

A fuera nieva copiosamente. La sonrisa que Steve me dedica parece iluminar la calle con más intensidad que las farolas. No puedo evitar imitarlo.

-¿Has comido? Podríamos ir algún lado... aunque no conozco ningún sitio por aquí.- dice él, con una familiaridad que no parece que hace casi dos años que no nos vemos, sino dos días.

-Conozco un lugar... no será muy refinado... pero si tu estómago no es muy exigente.

Zarandea la cabeza en señal de negación y unos minutos más tarde estamos sentados en la barra de May's comiendo una pizza caliente que me sabe a gloria.

-Vaya, pequeño. Has cambiado de galán- puntualiza May, mirándome con complicidad.

-No... yo... uhmm- balbuceo ruborizado.

Steve y May se ríen audiblemente de mí.

-Es un lindo chico. Te felicito.- afirma la anciana, antes de perderse detrás de la puerta vai ven para atender a su sobrino que comenzaba a llorar.

Mi mirada vuelve a Steve, quien devora una porción de pizza. Sus rasgos se han marcado, el rostro de niño finalmente dio paso al de un hombre. Uno muy atractivo, por cierto. La mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz recta y sus encantadores ojos azules son las primeras tres cosas que grabo en mi mente. Su cabello liso, ahora está matizado en ondulaciones y, gracias al cielo, no lleva esas horribles patillas que están de moda.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Stark?- me pregunta maliciosamente.

-Sí.- respondo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano.

Ahora es el turno de Steve de ruborizarse. Sus mejillas rosadas son adorables.

-Qué directo te has vuelto...- susurra con timidez. Se limpia los dedos con una servilleta de papel.

Libero mi risa y él se contagia.

-Lo siento, Steve, no quería incomodarte.- susurro al fin.

-No lo hiciste. ¿Quieres ir al Rockefeller Center a esperar el año nuevo?- me pregunta con suavidad.

-Claro- exclamo.

Minutos más tarde estamos montados en el auto de Steve, su viejo Mustang azul. Me sorprende que aún lo converse.

-Steve... ¿cómo te enteraste que tocaríamos esta noche?- preguntó con curiosidad, mientras miro por la ventanilla como aparece el paisaje del Upper East Side.

-Por un panfleto. Está ahí, en la guantera.-

Con cuidado saco el fanzine, lo leo y vuelvo a dejarlo allí.

-¿Qué te motivo a venir?- siento que estoy haciendo un reportaje, pero la realidad es que no sé cómo hablar con él. Una cosa es por carta, la otra es cara a cara.

-Quería verte, Tony- responde él, con la mirada fija en el camino.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho.- respondo sinceramente, esbozando una sonrisa. La presencia de Steve me da la sensación de estar en casa, tranquilo. Una sensación de paz que no había tenido en muchos meses.

El Rockerfeller center es una fiesta. La multitud aguarda la llegada del nuevo año y no sabemos quién nos convida chocolate caliente. Siento la nariz fría y mis botas no son la mejor elección para estar en la nieve. Steve permanece estoico con su traje azul mirando con ilusión el gran árbol de navidad. Las luces le dan un reflejo resplandeciente en su cara.

El tiempo pasa lentamente e iniciamos una pequeña guerra de nieve. Reímos como locos. Steve me persigue y unos botes de basura se convierten en mi mejor escondite.

-Sal de ahí, Tony- me grita Steve. Lo veo entre los botes, sostiene una bola en la mano. Me apresuro a forma otra.

-¡Ja!- exclame, cuando mi bola de nieve impacta contra su pecho. Steve frunce el ceño y arremete contra mí. Me rio y chillo como loco cuando me estrecha en sus brazos y ambos aterrizamos en la nieve. Él se lleva la peor parte, pues es su cuerpo el que queda debajo. Su rostro está a escasos centímetros del mío y siento su cálida respiración. Sus brazos me envuelven y tengo un sentimiento de protección que creía olvidado.

a32;

-¡10...9...8...!- exclama la muchedumbre.

Me incorporo y Steve me copia. Pienso que va a alejarse de mí, sin embargo siento su mano fuerte y caliente tomar la mía, pequeña y congelada.

-¡6...5...4!- Las orbes azules de Steve se clavan en las mías. Sonríe. Extrañaba su sonrisa.

-¡3...2...1! ¡Feliz Año nuevo!- exclame la gente extasiada.

-Feliz año nuevo, Tony- murmura Steve. Posa su mano con delicadeza en mi nuca y me atrae hacia él. Me besa con lentitud. Pero la ternura da paso a la explosión. Me pide total acceso y estoy a la merced de sus deseos... y cedo. Algo cálido se extiende por mi interior. Siento las ridículas mariposas cosquillear en mi estómago.

Mis brazos viajan a su cuello. Me pego todo lo puedo contra él.

Cuando el aire escasea, nos separamos. Sus mejillas estás sonrosadas. Estimo que las mías también.

-Tony... uhmm... ¿Quieres ir al campus? Ambos estamos helados...y mojados por la nieve- me dice con un dejo de timidez. Por supuesto que quiero ir, aún no deseo separarme de él. "Nada mejor para empezar un nuevo año que una dosis de egoísmo, bien hecho Stark".

-¡Sí!- respondo, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo.

En nuestro viaje al campus no escasean las bromas, las charlas y anécdotas de la escuela.

El campus de Cornell es bonito y elegante con prolijas arboledas y arbustos, aunque ahora está todo cubierto por la nieve. Steve me hace moverme sigilosamente, dado que tener visitas ajenas a la institución en los dormitorios está prohibido. En los corredores no vemos ni una sola alma. Todos están inmersos en las festividades y otros se han marchado para estar con sus familias.

El dormitorio de Steve es acogedor. Tiene una cama amplia, un escritorio y una pequeña, prácticamente minúscula, cocina. Él se apresura a darme un sweater de algodón verde y unas medias.

-Tienes la ropa mojada- me dice- Cámbiate o te enfermeras.

Me indica donde está el baño y rápidamente me mudo de ropa. Observo en el espejo que mi rostro es un desastre por culpa del delineador en mis ojos y sospecho que lleva varias horas así. Con un poco de papel higiénico trato de arreglar aquello.

Cuando salgo Steve está preparando un poco de té, su traje descansa en la silla de su escritorio, y lleva sólo un pantalón holgado como de hacer deporte y una remera. La caldera de agua caliente que está cerca de la puerta está haciendo estragos y siento el calor de la habitación.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela?- pregunto, rogando sonar despreocupado, mientras me siento en la cama deshecha.

-Bien... aquí son más exigentes que en Darmouth, pero no puedo quejarme, el ambiente es excelente.- responde, entregándome una taza de té. Observo que él toma un sorbo de la suya.- Siento el desorden.- agrega con timidez, mirando la cama.

-Está bien. Vivo en un caos cien veces peor.

-No entiendo como vives... digo, tú y Loki...- sus palabras mueren allí, desvía la mirada. Parece nervioso.

-Loki y yo nada... terminamos hace un mes.- dijo, quizás con algo de rudeza.- Vivo con mi representante y su novia, temporalmente...- suavizo mi tono.

-Entiendo... - susurra, dándole unos sorbos más al té.

-Nuestro edificio es muy antiguo y casi un basurero, algunos lo llaman la escombrera... porque prácticamente es una edificación abandonada... solo falta que el National Geographic haga un documental sobre nuestras raras condiciones de vida...- comento y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Sería divertido verlos aprender el idioma de su tribu- comenta él, sonriendo.

-Sí. Es algo complicado y...- desvío la mirada hacia su mesa de noche. Reposa allí un sobre rasgado, una carta y una foto. Hay dos preciosos bebés allí.

-Son los hijos de Pepper y Happy... ¿Recuerdas? ¿Los hippies de la escuela?- dice Steve, sentándose a mi lado.

-Cómo olvidarlos, maestro- respondo, entornando los ojos y haciendo una "V" con los dedos.

Steve deja salir una carcajada.

-Los maestros han tenido mellizos, Sunny y Sandy...- me explica- Hippies- agrega rodando los ojos.

-No sabía que te llevaras con ellos. No los recuerdo en tu grupo de amigos.

-Comencé a sentarme con ellos en los almuerzos. Son buena gente. Mantuvimos el contacto luego de terminar la secundaria. Ahora viven en California, en Santa Mónica. Pepper vende artesanías y trabaja en una tienda y Happy hace lo suyo en una pequeña fábrica. La llegada de los niños los hizo sentar cabeza.

-Son dos bebes preciosos.- murmuro, tomando la foto.- Steve... lamento mucho lo que paso en la secundaria, la forma que te trate... ignorándote y eso... de verdad lo siento.- me muerdo el labio nervioso.

-No te preocupes, Tony... eso está en el pasado... tampoco me comporte como debía contigo, me refiero, debería haber mantenido la amistad luego del incidente de mi madre.- responde. Su mirada me traslada al Steve de doce años, asustado y triste, esperando que los doctores sanen a su madre, mientras sufre la pérdida de su hermano. Recuerdo las largas tardes de dibujo, él dibujaba y pintaba excepcionalmente bien, yo me limitaba a pintar porquerías que en mi mente eran flores.

-No importa... ahora podemos ser amigos, ¿no?- digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Steve parece titubear sobre mis palabras.

-Tony...- susurra y acerca su cara a la mía.- No quiero ser tu amigo...-susurra, con los labios casi rozando los míos.

-¿Ah, no?- digo con un hilo de voz antes de que sus labios atrapen los míos. Me saca la taza de las manos, sin romper el contacto y lo coloca en el buro.

Segundos más tarde estamos tumbados en su cama, besándonos con furia, con deseo. Con un montón de cosas acumuladas por años. Apoya su frente contra la mía, me mira fijo a los ojos y siento una de sus amplias manos acariciar mi muslo con delicadeza, buscando el borde del sweater de algodón que allí tiene su final. Suplica con la mirada que le dé permiso para hacerlo, por respuesta lo beso y me levanto un poco, lo suficiente para que la prenda pase por mi cabeza y brazos y termine en algún lugar incierto de la habitación.

¿Lo voy hacer con Steve Rogers? ¡Lo voy hacer con Steve Rogers!

Steve se toma unos instantes para contemplar la desnudez a medias de mi cuerpo, todavía llevo la ropa interior. Tomo el borde de su camiseta y me ayuda a sacársela. Tengo que reprimir un jadeo y poner a babear cuando veo la definición de su musculatura. Paso mis manos por todo aquello, sobre todo por la fina capa de vello que avanza hacia el sur para perderse en sus pantalones. No me deja hacer más nada, porque en seguida besa mi cuello y deja un rastro húmedo conforme avanza por la piel de mis clavículas y hombros. Flexiono las rodillas hacia arriba y abro un poco más las piernas, siento su erección rozar con mi miembro por encima de mi ropa y eso me pone más duro.

Mi ropa interior desaparece también. Abarca mi pecho. Lame y succiona mis pezones con fuerza. No escatimo en jadeos y gemidos para demostrarle lo mucho que me gusta lo que me está haciendo. Una de sus manos explora mi miembro duro de la excitación y comienza a masturbarme, la habilidad de sus caricias me llevan a otra dimensión. Sus besos van más allá de la planicie de mi vientre y, cuando siento la caricia húmeda de su lengua en mi pene, dejo salir un gemido profundo y gutural. El levanta la mirada, sus zafiros estás oscurecidos por el deseo y eso me excita más. Lubrica sus dedos con mi saliva y lo dirige a mi apretada entrada y comienza a prepararme para lo que se viene. ¡Ya no puedo pensar en más nada! Quiero a Steve así, entre mis piernas, complaciendo mi caprichoso placer por siempre. Me retuerzo y siento la presión en el vientre. Sus falanges acarician con maestría un punto casi inexistente para mí. Me invade un orgasmo arrollador y me corro en su boca mientras grito como loco su nombre.

Prácticamente lo jalo hacia mí y pruebo de sus labios mi sabor. Con rapidez me deshago de sus pantalones e interiores. Su miembro está completamente endurecido, la punta enrojecida y goteando.

-Te necesito dentro...- susurro, apretando la piel de sus hombros.

-Espera...- murmura con la voz ronca, mientras se acerca a su cajón de su buro.

-Ahora, Steve... por favor...- ruego, mirándolo a los ojos. En los suyos algo que hace tiempo no veía en nadie, amor. Amor hacia mí. No una demanda. Luego sonríe ladinamente y me muero allí.

No se despega de mí, ronda mi entrada con su miembro y finalmente lo siento abrirse paso dentro de mí. La sensación en magnifica. Mueve sus caderas con una lentitud tortuosa. Embiste hasta el final, me llena completamente.

-Oh, Tony....- murmura contra mi oreja- Eres delicioso... Tan estrecho- suspira.

Sus palabras me encienden aún más y mis piernas se aferran a su cadera, para no dejarlo salir nunca. Aumenta el ritmo, cada vez que me llena siento enormes oleadas de placer. Se incorpora un poco, toma mis caderas e imprime un ritmo todavía más cadencioso. Aquello me entrega la hermosa imagen de nuestros cuerpos unidos. Steve tiene los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en mí mientras gimo su nombre con cada estocada que me da en esa posición.

-Oh, Dios... Steve.... justo ahí – gruño, apretando los ojos, retorciendo las sabanas con mis puños. Clavo mis talones en su firme trasero.

Aumento mis gemidos, eso lo sobre excita y embiste más fuerte. Un nuevo orgasmo llega. Mis paredes lo aprisionan más, lo exprimen. Unos segundos más tarde siento el calor de su semilla inundarme. Steve se derrumba sobre mí, cuidando de no aplastarme y luego rueda a un lado, llevándome con él. Me acurruco contra su fuerte pecho y escucho el bombeo desbocado de su corazón. Comienzo adormecerme, dejándome invadir por la paz de todo aquello.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha gustado, Tony?- pregunta Steve, su voz suena algo ronca.

Asiento y él sonríe.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste como gemía?- pregunto, elevando la mirada. Él me mira con picardía.

-No me ha quedado claro, quizás debamos repetirlo.- responde, como al pasar. No le digo nada, simplemente me abalanzo sobre sus labios. Rompo el beso para mirarlo a los ojos, me mira con tanta ternura que hace que se me estruje el estómago. –Ojala pudiera vivir este momento para siempre, justo así, justo ahora, contigo a mi lado.- susurra con la voz ronca.

-Ay. Steve...

-¿No te gustaria?

Asiento y aprieto mis labios con los suyos.

Lo hacemos otras dos veces más, hasta terminar exhaustos.

El ligero canturreo de un pajarito me despierta. Todavía estoy acurrucado contra su pecho, mientras uno de sus brazos me envuelve por la cadera. Giro la cabeza y trato de observar el reloj de su mesa de noche. Son las ocho de la mañana. Debo volver a mi departamento antes de que sea más tarde, o tendré que aguantarme el peligroso mal humor de Loki.

Salgo de la cama, más que con cuidado con pereza. Se me antoja estar más tiempo con él. Lo observo dormir plácidamente. Tiene los labios ligeramente enrojecidos y curvados hacia arriba. El hecho de las mantas estén algo bajas me dejan contemplar el esplendor de su pecho un poco más. Es la mejor almohada que existe.

Tomo mi ropa interior, pero no encuentro mi camiseta. Mi ropa aún está un poco húmeda, así que agarro la camisa de Steve, a pesar de que me queda un poco grande, me encanta y más porque tiene impregnado su olor. La ducha caliente me relaja muchísimo. Cuando termino de ducharme, me miro al espejo tratando de sacarme los restos del delineador. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía mi rostro tan limpio y sin tantas cosas. Salgo del baño dispuesto a despertar a Steve y busquemos algo para desayunar.

Ni bien salgo, observo que él está solo con su ropa interior, hablando con alguien en la puerta.

-Siento haberte dejado plantado, Morgan...-masculla Steve.

-Me has hecho quedar como un idiota, Steve- una voz se cuela tras la puerta. Puedo decir que está muy enojado.

Avanzo sigiloso un poco más y, para desgracia de todos, entro en el campo visual de la nueva visita. Steve está a punto de hablar, pero el chillido de el lo interrumpe.

-¡Me has plantado para tirarte a este culquiera!- grita Morgan.

Steve voltea a verme y ésta claro que ese "cualquierea" me ofende pero no puedo culparlo. Estoy con la camisa de Steve, mi ropa interior y regalando una vista panorámica de mi pecho y piernas.

-Mor...- balbucea él, pero no deja de verme.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme, Steve!- exclama el por el corredor.

Steve cierra la puerta y apoya la espalda en ella.

-Lo siento- murmuro, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al enterarme de que Steve salía con alguien y aun así se acostó conmigo.- No quise causarte problemas con...

-Morgan. No importa. Tampoco me gustaba tanto.- dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Steve!- exclamó sorprendido.

-Es la verdad... además, aquí hay algo más interesante que el mojigato Morgan.- dice, acercándose a mí. Su mirada de deseo me enciende y cuando me besa, combustiono. Tomo el control de la situación esta vez. Acaricio su pecho y luego comienzo a empujarlo hacia la cama, hasta que logro que caiga sentado en ella. Me arrodillo entre sus piernas.

-Tony... no es necesario que... ¡Ah...!- sus palabras se pierden cuando jalo su ropa interior y rápidamente acaricio su miembro. Reacciona casi al instante, poniéndose duro. Poso mis labios en la punta y luego comienzo a lamerla. Steve se muerde el labio, pero no deja de mirarme. Me mira con esa devoción que me motiva a seguir. Mi lengua acaricia toda su longitud. Sitúo una de mis manos en la base de su pene, mientras la otra le acaricia los testículos. Steve gime audiblemente, sobre todo cuando tengo la mitad de su pene dentro de mi boca. Suspira roncamente y masculla alguna que otra palabrota. Se tensa y sé que va llegar pronto.

Lo suelto con suavidad. Steve me mira con confusión. Lo empujo por los hombros para tumbarlo en la cama. Me deshago de mi ropa interior y su camisa que traía puesta. Estando en horcajadas sobre él, guio su miembro hacia mi entrada, que aun la siento húmeda y caliente. Me muevo con suavidad. Sus manos acarician mis brazo y mi pecho. Aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas. Él gime roncamente debajo de mí. Muevo las caderas en círculos y soy consciente de que también estoy gimiendo y jadeando. Posa sus manos en mis glúteos y él marca el ritmo, que se vuelve descontrolado. Acaricio mis pezones y siento los chorros calientes en mi interior. Steve atrapa mi pene y le imprime una caricia. Mi orgasmo llega y mis paredes lo estrujan a más no poder. Ahora soy yo el que se desploma sobre él. Las yemas de sus dedos me acarician con extrema suavidad la línea de mi columna y no puedo evitar adormecerme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeeeenoo, la actitud iba a tomar para con Steve, bueno, fue esta... digamos que el muchacho descubrió para que sirve lo tiene abajo y lo está usando bastante. ¿No habrán pensando que el pobrecito se iba a cascar pensando en Tony todo el fic y el otro pasándola bomba en NYC? Nope. Ay estos dos... qué par de calenturientos! Aprovechando a morir la época del sexo libre! Y ahora que se reencontraron... ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Felices para siempre y ya...? No sé, aun veo muerte en esta historia, sorry :'( ya en el próximo capitulo se esta acercando al día de la llamada del hospital que tiene Steve (se acuerdan la primera parte de la historia ... ay deo mio T_T) Para terminar, la que quiera otro capitulo con lemon que diga Yo! :)


	6. Ain't no Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't no sunshine - Notting Hill 
> 
> Hello, Goodbye- The Beatles

Steve PVO

Martes 1° de enero de 1974

Me desperezo con lentitud y una sonrisa aflora en mis labios. Tanteo con la mano y descubro un vacío en mi lecho. Me incorporo con rapidez para descubrir que Tony se ha ido. El lugar que ocupaba en mi cama esta frío y su ropa ya no está tendida en la silla. El reloj de mi mesa de noche indica que son las dos de la tarde de un comienzo de año muy frío. Demasiado frío. El huyo de nuevo. Sobre las cartas que tengo en la mesita observo un pequeño papel.

Steve: Lo siento. Tony

¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Irte? ¿Hacer el amor conmigo? Mi pecho duele. Me siento traicionado, usado y lastimado. Mi cama está impregnada de su olor, al igual que mi cuerpo. Sentado como estoy, clavo los puños en mis rodillas, siento mis uñas penetrar en mi propia carne. Los hombres no lloran, me repito. Es en vano. Una lágrima solitaria se me escapa.

No fue solo sexo con Tony. Anoche hubo algo más. Sus ojos llenos de anhelo, de pasión, de cariño. La dulzura de sus labios. La suavidad de su piel. Sus sonidos de placer. ¡Maldito seas, Tony! Ojala nunca me hubieras dejado probar nada de aquello. Viviré penando por volverlo hacer. ¡Mierda!

Paso el resto del día meditando su debo buscarlo o no.

Dos días más tarde no me importa más nada. Saco mi auto del estacionamiento y conduzco hasta la dirección que aparece en el remitente de sus cartas.

Donde él vive es un lugar bastante feo. No puedo creer que se anime a vivir así. Estaciono mi auto enfrente de lo que el me ha descrito como su edificio. Hay un hombre parado en el pórtico.

-Buenos días, señor. ¿Podría indicarme si aquí vive el joven Tony Stark?

-¿Tony? Si, segundo piso a la derecha.- responde el hombre.

-Gracias.

Pongo un pie adentro del edificio cuando siento una voz, casi de ultra tumba a mí costado.

-Rubito… ¿tú aquí?- Es Loki.

-Laufeyson. –digo, tensando mis hombros.

-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas-"¿Cómo no recordarte, payaso?" pienso con amargura. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dice, tomando con fuerza mi brazo, impidiéndome avanzar.

-Estoy buscando a Tony… ahora, con tu permiso- jalo de mi brazo, pero no me suelta. Me sorprende su fuerza.

-Vete de aquí. No te quiero cerca de el.- escupe.

-Tú y el no son nada- siseo. Sus ojos relampaguean de ira.

Loki solo evite un gruñido y casi con un movimiento me estampa contra una pared.

-Él es mío, rubito… Ahora, tú, tus modales de mierda y tu cara de niño bonito se pueden ir al carajo.- me ordena. Sus ojos grises como el acero están rodeados por un halo rojizo. Huele a muchas cosas, entre ellas, alcohol. Y del barato.

-No me iré sin ver a Tony primero- insisto, dándole un empujón.

Él se separa solo lo suficiente para tomar nuevamente impulso y abalanzarse sobre mí. Me estampa un puño en la cara. Le devuelvo el golpe. Nos trenzamos en una pelea. Finalmente acabo en el suelo, con Loki encima de mí. Siento el helado frío de una navaja en mi cuello.

-Te explicare como se resuelven las cosas por aquí, rubito… O dejas de buscar a mi puto novio o acabo contigo.

-No- murmuro e intento liberarme, pero él tiene aprisionados mis brazos con sus rodillas.

-¡Loki! ¿Qué mierda haces?- grita una voz. – ¡Déjalo en paz!

-Nick- chilla otra voz- ¡Haz algo!

Alguien saca a Loki de arriba mío. Le estampa un puño en la cara y el punky, simplemente se limpia la sangre del labio y se va. Una mujer de una delgadez extrema me ayuda a levantarme.

-Gracias- mascullo.

-¿Estás bien, chico?- pregunta "Nick", volteándose hacia mí. Es fornido, con el cabello oscuro y parece tener unos treinta años.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Qué carajo hiciste para que el Psicótico reaccionara así?

-Solo estoy buscando a Tony.- respondo, mientras me acomodo la chaqueta.

-Tony está trabajando, cariño- dice la mujer, su piel pálida y las enormes ojeras le dan un aspecto más cadavérico. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Steve.

-Chico, no este un buen lugar para ti.- me explica Nick- Loki volverá pronto y te aconsejo que te marches, seguramente vuelva con alguno de sus amigotes. No se ha tomado muy bien su ruptura con Tony.

¿Qué mierda?

-Pero yo…

-Le diré que estuviste aquí. Ahora vete, Steve- me dice la mujer con ansiedad. Tiene la mirada nerviosa.

Me marcho de allí. Por el retrovisor veo a Loki llegar con algunos hombres de su mismo aspecto. Comienza a discutir con Nick y le da un empujón. La mujer parece más nerviosa, incluso chilla.

Los días pasan y no recibo noticias de Tony. Ni una sola. Todos los días tengo la ilusión de que lo veré esperarme en alguno de los jardines de Cornell. Morgan y su grupo de amigos engreídos me hacen el feo. No me importa.

Un mes más tarde me doy cuenta de que Tony no va a regresar. Me siento tan furioso conmigo mismo. No puedo olvidarlo. Cada vez que trato de relajarme, dibujando, por ejemplo, termino haciendo un boceto de su cara, su mirada, algo suyo. Frustrado destrozo mis dibujos.

En febrero consigo una pasantía en una importante financiera en pleno Manhattan, el trabajo mantiene mi mente ocupada.

-¿Steve?- me llama una voz femenina, mientras estoy ordenando un fichero.

-¿Sí?- pregunto, volteándome. Detrás de mí una exquisita mujer con el cabello largo, ondulado y rubio. Me sonríe.

-¿No me recuerdas?

Estrecho los ojos. Con una figura así debería poder recordarla. Pero no es así.

-Oh, vamos, Steve.- me dice con voz burlona.

-¿Peggy? ¿Peggy Carter?

-Por fin- dice ella, rodando sus grandes ojos.

Nos abrazamos. Peggy y yo éramos vecinos y amigos de niños. Recuerdo la vez que me planto un beso en medio del recreo durante la primaria. Mis amigos molestaron durante años con eso, porque Peggy en aquellos tiempos era un niña algo… regordeta.

-Tanto tiempo, Peggy. Qué gusto verte… ¿tú también trabajas aquí?

-Sí, estoy aquí aprendiendo un poco para luego hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar, ya sabes cómo es mi padre.-

Asiento. Es bueno tener alguien de casa cerca de nuevo.

-Mi novio también trabaja aquí.- me dice con una sonrisa.- Almuerza con nosotros, quiero que lo conozcas y me cuentes todo tu rollo- agrega divertida. Peggy se cambió de escuela al terminar la primaria, porque su familia se mudó a Chicago.

-Claro, también quiero saber cómo siguió tu vida.

Al medio día nos dirigimos a un restaurant elegante del Upper East side. Peggy viene acompañada de una pareja de amigoa y me explica que su novio, se unirá más tarde.

-Oh deberían haberlo visto… correteando por el jardín con una capa, un sombrero de cow- boy y calzoncillos chillando que era el Llanero Solitario- dice Peggy entre risas. La pareja se ríe con ganas.

-Peggy, por favor- digo abochornado y riéndome. Le doy un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro. Ella aprieta mi rodilla.- No me dejas otra opción que contarles a todos del día que me besaste en primaria. Sé que era un chico encantador y no podías resistirte.

-Vaya, Peggy, que osada- señala Laura elevando sus cejas rojizas.

-No era osada- se defiende.- Había una persona que me lo iba a robar- dice, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?- pregunto divertido, dándole un sorbo a mi copa de vino.

-Tony Stark, ¿quién más, Steve?- responde Peggy, rodando los ojos.- Estaba loco por ti. Sólo que tú estabas ciego, obviamente.

Trago en seco el vino. Miro con intensidad a Peggy.

-Mientes- susurro.

-Claro que no. Tenía el cuaderno lleno de corazones con tu nombre.- se ríe Peggy. Simplemente no puedo creerlo- Yo estaba celosa. Tony era muy lindo, con su corto y brillante pelo castaño oscuro y esos enormes ojos, con esa expresión de cachorro. Era adorable. Por eso te bese.- confiesa, guiñándome un ojo.

Me rio nervioso y deseo salir de allí. O todos los caminos conducen a Roma, o todos los míos conducen a Tony Stark. Supongo que ahora entiendo porque escudriñaba tanto su cuaderno mientras dibujábamos en el hospital.

Los meses siguen su curso natural. Un día perdido de marzo llega a mí una carta, sin remitente. La letra me revela de quien es de ante mano. Espero a estar en la soledad de mi habitación para leerla…

7 de marzo de 1974

Steve:

Lamento haberme marchado de esa manera, no entenderías mis razones. Realmente espero que algún día me perdones. Pasar la noche contigo ha sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha pasado. Me hiciste muy feliz. Pero es momento de que te deje ir, sería muy egoísta pedirte que te enrolles conmigo. Mereces alguien que esté a tu altura, y creo que lo has encontrado. Te deseo lo mejor.

Te quiere,

Tony.

¿Por qué aquello me sonaba a despedida? ¿A quién he encontrado? Siento la desesperación atormentarme al no tener una dirección a donde ir.

¿Por qué siempre eres así, Tony? Enojado estrello la taza que tengo en mis manos contra la pared y un "Deja estudiar, imbécil" se escucha del otro lado.

Al día siguiente de recibir la carta vuelvo a Brooklyn. La chica esquelética está sentada en el pórtico, fumando. Se ve tan desalineada y frágil. Al verme su rostro se vuelve sorpresivo. Parece recordarme.

-Hola, Steve- me saluda, poniéndose de pie.

-Hola…- le respondo quedadamente.

-Mi nombre es Maria.- se presenta.- ¿Sigues buscando a Tony?

Asiento. Ella se muerde su labio algo violáceo.

-Ya no vive aquí, Steve. No sabemos a dónde fue. Un día, hace unas semanas, agarro sus cosas y se marchó.

-Entiendo…- mascullo desesperanzado.

-Si quieres puedo decirte donde estuvo trabajando… quizás allí sepan don… ¡Oh, no!- chilla. Sus ojos azules se desorbitan.- Es Loki, ¡márchate!- me ordena.- Te matará.- solloza. Tiembla de los pies a la cabeza. Titubeo. No quiero dejarla sola y el hombre fornido de la otra vez no parece estar por aquí.

Maria me empuja hacia mi auto. Me apresuro a sacar las llaves. Loki me clava la mirada y aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos hacia mí.

-Él no tomó a bien que Tony se haya ido y además el esta….- susurra Maria.

-¡Quítate, Maria!- ruge Loki, apartándola de un manotón. En su fragilidad cae al suelo.

-Déjala en paz. Si tienes algún problema, metete conmigo, pero a ella déjala afuera- exclamó molesto, y preparo los puños.

-Por supuesto que voy a meterme contigo, niño bonito.- dice Loki cínicamente. Veo como saca su navaja.- No entendiste la última vez que te quería por aquí…. merodeando… buscando algo que no es tuyo… nunca lo fue…- susurra y de acerca a mí. Me acorrala contra el auto. Siento la punta de su navaja en mi abdomen. No me atrevo hacer nada, porque dos hombres lo escoltan, están armados igual que él.

-Tony es libre, Loki.

-Tony es mío.

-Estás enfermo.- digo, apretando los dientes con rabia.- Tony no quiere estar contigo. Por eso huyó de ti…- susurro.

-Entonces corrió a tus brazos… lo sé… sé que te acostaste con el… ese pedazo de zorra…

No aguanto más. Le doy un empujón. Loki trastabilla pero se repone y arremete contra mí. Mi cuerpo choca dolorosamente contra el auto. Nuestros golpes continúan hasta que veo sangre.

-¡Loki! ¡Lo has herido!- grita Maria, desde el pórtico, donde se había escondido.

Mi atacante huye, con sus amigotes. Me levanto como puedo. Siento dolor en mi sien, llevo las manos allí y descubro un corte.

-Steve- me llama Maria- Espera.

Hago caso omiso a su llamado y me moto en mi auto. Maria me llama de nuevo y la ignoro.

En la enfermería del campus me atienden y por suerte el corte no es grave. Supongo que me quedará una cicatriz.

Busco de rehacer mi vida como puedo. Sharon vuelve a mi cama, pero ya no es lo mismo. Me siento muy desanimado, sé que nunca lo olvidare a él, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en toda mi vida, recordar esa primera vez en año nuevo y deseando tenerlo cerca en este preciso momento.

Nada me preparaba para este día, Mayo hace su entrada triunfal y con él la locura de la temporada de finales llega. Mientras estoy haciendo mi examen de Administración me mandan a llamar. Dicen que es urgente. Temo que algo que le haya sucedido a papá, mamá o a Ben. Tomo la bocina del teléfono que la recepcionista me ofrece.

-¿Señor Rogers?- dice una voz del otro lado.

-Él habla- trato de que mi voz no se quiebre por el temor.

-Lo estoy llamando del Hospital Metropolitano, ¿Conoce usted al joven Anthony Stark?- pregunta de nuevo la voz.

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede con el?- pregunto, mi tono es algo brusco al escuchar ese nombre.

-El joven Stark ha sido ingresado al hospital. ¿Podría venir a verlo? Usted parece ser el único contacto en Nueva York del joven y de momento se encuentra inconsciente.

-Por supuesto. En unas horas estaré por allí.- respondo con preocupación.

Oh Tony, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?


	7. Cause You and I... We Were Born to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> las canciones hablan por si solas(?)
> 
> Lana Del Rey - Born To Die
> 
> The Funeral - Band of Horses

Tony PVO

Viernes 9 de febrero de 1974

"Horrible" es una buena palabra para describir como me siento. Desde que me desperté me he sentido espantosamente mal. Maria me ha dicho que no tengo buen aspecto y que debo descansar. No puedo faltar al trabajo. Me descontarán de la paga y necesito el dinero.

La mayor parte de la mañana la paso fatal. Con el estómago revuelto. No aguanto nada. El olor a desinfectante del pasillo de lácteos me marea mucho. Finalmente acabo por devolver el desayuno, un café con pan. Jenny, mi compañera de trabajo, corre en mi auxilio. Me ayuda a limpiarme y me abanica.

Las náuseas no desaparecen en todo el día y a la media tarde, cuando devuelvo por tercera vez, la señora Susan, la dueña de la tienda, me obliga a marcharme.

Mis pasos me llevan hasta el hospital público más cercano, el Metropolitano. Le explico los síntomas al médico de la guardia que me mira con escepticismo. Mejor sería decir, que me mira como si fuera un idiota. Me saca sangre y me conducen a una sala de espera.

-¿Joven Stark?- me llama el "simpático" doctor.- Por favor pase por el consultorio 2.

Así lo hago, allí aguarda otro doctor. Un hombre algo anciano pero con una expresión amable en el rostro.

-Joven Stark, lo suyo es algo sencillo... ¿Debo decir felicidades?- me dice el doctor simpático- Está embarazado. El doctor Miller continuará atendiéndolo. – anuncia antes de retirarme y dejarme con el anciano.

La palabra "embarazo" golpea violentamente mi mente. Embarazado. ¿Cómo es posible? Sé cómo es posible. Pero yo... yo no... no puede ser... ¡maldición, deje de cuidarme! Dejé de cuidarme cuando terminé con Loki... eso quiere decir que...

-¿Anthony?

-¿Sí?- respondo, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tienes algún novio o algo? Stark es tu apellido de soltero...- puntualiza el hombre.

-No...- susurro. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder.

-¿Sabes quién es el padre de tú bebé?- me pregunta, noto un poco de tensión en su voz.

-Sí. Pero no estamos juntos.- "Porque has huido como un cobarde... de nuevo". Susurra mi voz interna.

-Entiendo... Anthony, enserio, trato de entender a los jóvenes de ahora, todo eso del amor libre, el sexo, la locura...un bebé es una responsabilidad muy grande, y tu pareces muy joven... tu ficha dice que tienes 20 años...

-Lo voy a tener. Es mi hijo.- digo con voz firme. Por dentro estoy deshecho.

El hombre asiente satisfecho y comienza a anotar cosas en la ficha.

-Vamos hacer una ecografía y luego escucharemos los latidos de este pequeñito- indica con la voz ahora dulcificada.

Trato de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Me siento muy solo.

Me recuesto en la camilla. El gel frío me hace estremecer y veo en la pequeña pantalla la primera imagen del pequeño. Muerdo mis labios para contener los sollozos. Aquello es demasiado fuerte. Luego el doctor escolta los latidos con otro aparato.

\- Todo parece normal, Anthony- dice el hombre, mientras me ayuda a levantarme.- Tienes un mes y casi dos semanas de embarazo. Te daré algunas medicinas para tus malestares y otras para el bebé.

Salgo de la consulta muñido de cajitas y dudas. Cuando salgo a la calle y el aire frío me da de lleno en la cara, me permito liberar un sollozo. Un bebé. Mío. Mío y de Steve. Steve.... ¿Qué voy hacer con él? Un bebé cortaría todos sus planes. Él es tan responsable, dejaría todo para hacerse cargo. No puedo hacerle eso. Pero no entrará en razones si se lo digo. Además... ¿Cómo decírselo? "Hola, Steve, perdón por no hablarte durante un mes, pero estoy esperando un bebé y es tuyo". Era totalmente ridículo.

Cuando llego a la esquina concluyo que Steve no debe saber nada. Simplemente seremos Poroto y yo. Lo he nombrado Poroto, porque eso vi en la ecografía, un poroto. Cuando Poroto pregunte por su padre le diré que es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Y le daré mis razones por las cuales no busque a su padre. Y me odiará.

Avanzo por la calles imaginándome cómo será Poroto. Deseo que tenga los ojos azules de su padre. A pesar de que él no estará conmigo, soy feliz. Sin saberlo me ha dado algo increíble. Ensancho mi sonrisa a pesar del frío.

Doblo en la siguiente calle. Hay un restaurant muy elegante allí. No puedo reprimir mi impulso de curiosear por la ventana. Siempre que estoy por ese lugar lo hago. Me gusta ver los pasteles que están en la vidriera. Uno lleno de chocolate me atrae de sobre manera. ¡Oh, cómo me gustaría saboréalo!

Levanto la mirada del pastel y veo algo que me deja sin aliento. Es Steve. Él no puede verme porque está de espaldas, aunque ladeado hacia su acompañante, una preciosa joven con el cabello deslumbrante y rubio. Es tan hermosa. Ella cuenta algo y todos ríen, Steve se ruboriza un poco, luego le da un pequeño golpecito y ella aprieta su rodilla. Aquel contacto tan íntimo y de coqueteo me pone enfermo y huyo lo más rápido que me dan mis piernas.

Tomo el bus que me deja en Brooklyn. Vuelvo a mi viejo edificio y no deseo hablar con nadie. Genial. Loki está en el pórtico con su banda de vagos y ladrones. Esa pandilla patética. No veo a Thor por ninguna parte, debe haber discutido con Loki o encontró algún viajecito mejor.

-Tony...- murmura Loki, cuando paso a su lado.- Tony- insiste. Toma mi brazo con rudeza.

-¡Déjame Loki!- grito y ya no reprimo las lágrimas que bañan mi rostro.- Por favor... déjame en paz...- susurro, entre sollozos.

Eso parece despertar algo en él, porque afloja su agarre y me deja ir. Nuestra relación se limita a eso. El Loki que a mí me fascinaba fue asesinado por el Loki adicto insoportable. Todas sus emociones se encuentras completamente exacerbadas. Todas. No por nada Nick lo ha rotulado como el "Psicótico". Sobre todo cuando está exacerbado en modo "amoroso" conmigo, entonces no me deja en paz. Ha hecho algún tipo de proyección bizarra del amor conmigo.

Corro escaleras arriba. Entro al departamento. Maria está dormitando en una cama. No hay rastros de Nick. Me tumbo en mi cama y doy rienda suelta a mi llanto.

Dejaría a Steve en paz. No volvería a buscarlo. Lo había decido el mismo instante que lo deje durmiendo en su cama, el primero de enero. Deje una nota breve en su mesa de noche y le di un último beso en la frente. Él sonrió entre sueños. Cuando Maria me contó que había venido a buscarme, mi corazón saltó feliz. Pero recordé lo que me había propuesto, no molestarlo. Pero Steve merece una explicación... no fue un simple hombre con el que me acosté. No fue sexo con él. Fue amor puro. Amor.

Ruedo en la cama, para poder contemplar la humedad de mi cielo raso. Apoyo mis manos en mi vientre. Poroto está ahí. No me siento tan solo ahora. "Poroto, aún no conocemos pero empiezo a amarte intensamente"

Durante toda la escuela primaria mi mayor ilusión fue que Steve me prestara atención. Cuando llegamos a la secundaria mi amor infantil paso al campo de lo imposible, Steve sólo salía con los más geniales del instituto. El serio e insulso Anthony no tenía oportunidad. Accedí a salir con Bucky solamente para poder acercarme a él, pero el nivel de idiotes de su amigo me asqueo. "¿Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Tony Stark?" Me resigné, él jamás me haría caso. No importaba lo que Rhodey me dijera. Cuando Loki apareció me deslumbró al instante. Steve me invitó a salir luego. Me auto convencí de que ya estaba grande para mi amor infantil. Así que salir con él no significaba nada, ¿no? Me encapriché con Loki. Steve me dijo que me quería. Ignoré sus sentimientos. Y aquí estoy dándome cuenta que llevo años enamorado de Steve, que estoy con un bebe de el en camino, solo y que los gritos de Maria cuando despierta de sus pesadillas me enloquecen.

No sé cuántas horas me quedo así. Mirando el techo. Tengo claras dos cosas: que debo despedirme de Steve y que no quiero que mi hijo nazca en este basurero. Pero, ¿a dónde ir? Pienso en muchos lugares, incluso volver a casa. Allí me cruzaría con él cuando volviera de la universidad y sería espantoso. Me tumbo de costado y observo en el piso una revista tirada. Ha de ser de Maria. Cuando está "normal" lee mucho sobre moda. En la tapa posa una hermosa modelo en un traje de baño de dos piezas. El color blanco de la prenda contrasta con su piel morena. Entonces lo tengo. California. Puedo ir a Santa Mónica con los ex hippies. Poroto y yo podemos iniciar una nueva vida allí. Un lugar donde el hijo de Steve esté a salvo.

En la noche escuchó golpes en la puerta, somnoliento me levanto para ver qué sucede. No bien abro la puerta, Loki entra como una tromba. Viene algo borracho, pero limpio. Lo noto en su mirada cristalina, pero no del todo perdida. Como puedo lo siento en el desvencijado sofá, procurando de no hacer ruido porque María y Nick están durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Loki?- pregunto en un suspiro, sentándome a su lado. Loki no tarda en apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Necesitaba tenerte a mi lado- responde él, en un murmullo.

-Sabes que no puedes seguir así. Tienes que sanarte y después...

-¿Por qué ya no me quieres?- pregunta, interrumpiendo mí regaño. De pronto siento la calidez líquida de una lágrima en mis rodillas. Me inclino y compruebo que Loki está llorando. Aquello me rompe el corazón.

-No llores, Loki.- digo suavemente, acariciando sus cabellos negros como la noche. Es la fragilidad pura.- No vale la pena.

-No digas que no vale la pena. Estoy enamorado de ti. Desde el primer momento que te vi en esa patética clase de física.- masculla, sin abandonar mi regazo.- Antes me querías tanto...

\- Aún te quiero, Loki, pero no de la forma que tú quieres que te quiera.- respondo con sinceridad.

-¿Amas a alguien más?- pregunta, con el dolor palpable en la voz.

Esto es una reverenda mierda. Yo, aquí, con un bebe en camino de un hombre al que secretamente he querido toda mi vida y con el que jamás podré estar, y Loki aquí mendigando mi amor. No puedo ni quiero seguir hiriendo gente. Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio porque lo escucho decir:

-Tu silencio me lo confirma. Hay alguien más. Acaso Janet...- dice con rabia contenida.

-No.- meneo la cabeza, aunque él, desde su posición, no podrá verlo.

-Es el rubio, ¿no? Steve.- suelta amargamente.- Se escriben cartas, lo sé. Las vi en tu cajón. Tan perfecto, con su cara de niño bueno, yendo a universidades de prestigio, seguro tiene mucho dinero y...

-Calla. No sabes lo que dices.- lo interrumpo, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. Lo siento cada vez más pesado en mi regazo. Está quedándose dormido.

-Lo quieres...- afirma, con voz adormilada.- Seguro te acostaste con él... como la gran zorra que eres- susurra, durmiéndose.

Aquella noche casi no duermo, tengo a Loki en mi regazo y soy incapaz de moverlo. Doy rienda suelta a mi llanto silencioso de nuevo hasta caer rendido por el sueño. La mañana siguiente amanezco en mi cama. Loki debe haberme traído. No puedo seguir con esto. Necesito tomar mucha distancia.

Tardo un mes en animarme a escribir una pequeña misiva para Steve. Con cada palabra siento que dejo un trocito de mí. Dejarlo así, sin haber sido nada, pero haber sido todo, duele. Me duele saber que no voy a recibir sus cartas. Me duele que nunca más vaya a verlo. Duele. Cuando termino y la pongo en el sobre, me aseguro de no poner mi nueva dirección. Hace dos semanas me mudé con Jenny a un modesto departamento en Queens. Es minúsculo pero acogedor.

Llevar adelante el embarazo y limpiar mi organismo supone un reto tortuoso. Me uno a un grupo de ayuda. Dejar las sustancias me provoca horribles y extenuantes pesadillas. Hay días que no sé qué es real y que no, pero eso no va ser que me rinda. Tengo que hacerlo no solo por mí sino también por mi hijo, el hijo de Steve.

Mayo llega primaveral como siempre. Los árboles y las plantas recobran toda su vitalidad y las calles se llenan de vida. Una mañana mientras estoy terminando de desayunar acariciando mi pequeño vientre de cinco meses que tiene una redondez encantadora y de repente siento algo, siento una leve presión contra mi vientre y puedo atribuirla a un pedazo de pan que se me cayó mientras desayunaba. Sin embargo, la presión vuelve aparecer. Me contemplo perplejo el bandullo y acaricio la zona donde he sentido el movimiento. Poroto se mueve dentro de mí. Poso mi mano donde recién me pateo y vuelve hacerlo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado una alegría incontenible y por otro un miedo profundo e inexplicable. Con ese simple gesto, Poroto llena mi alma. Como si dijera "Aquí estoy". Aún no sé si es niño o niña. No tuve la consulta. Si es niño he decido ponerle Liam, en honor al hermano de Steve, y si es niña, Katherine, como mi hermana.

Cuando atravieso el porche de entrada del edificio, pienso que nada puede salir mal. La jardinera de la entrada se encuentra llena de pimpollos y el arbusto de enfrente muestra sus tímidas y jóvenes hojas. Nada puede salir mal. Nada.

De pronto y sin que pudiera siquiera preverlo, Loki aparece y su fuerte mano eclipsa mi brazo. Sus fuertes dedos se clavan en mi carne. Me lastima.

-¡Suéltame!- le exijo, mirándolo con furia. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan obsesiva?

-Por fin te encuentro y así me recibes. Eres de lo peor.- exclama con fingida indignación. El terror invade cada célula de mi ser cuando su mirada de acero se clava en mi abdomen- ¿Y eso?

-¿Eso? Se llama bebé, Loki.- resoplo frustrado. No desiste de su agarre.

-Sé lo que es, imbécil.- sisea, apretando los dientes- ¿Es... mío?- pregunta al fin. Veo esperanza en su mirada. Es algo que no había visto nunca. Se me estruja el corazón.

-No- susurro, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué dices?- masculla, apretando la mandíbula. Ahora su otra mano agarra mi brazo libre. Me tiene aprisionado y me zarandea. No hay un alma en la calle.

-No es tuyo.- respondo al fin, mirando de lado.

El dolor en la mirada de Loki es algo que olvidaré nunca. Me suelta y siento la sangre fluir por mis brazos.

-¿De quién carajo es?- escupe. Sus manos se crispan de ira.

-No te interesa.- respondo, cruzándome de brazos. Trato de ocultar lo mucho que estoy temblando.

-Es del rubio insistente, ¿no?

-¿Steve?- pregunto, evadiendo sus palabras.

-Sabía que él no pararía hasta metértela... pero esto- señala mi vientre- Esto es un estorbo para lo que vengo a proponerte.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decir...- murmuro, tratando de controlar mi propia ira.

-Vamos a formar una familia... pero no pienso criar a tu pequeño bastardo, Tony...- declara, con esa seguridad tan típica de Loki.

-No quiero formar una familia contigo. Ya no estamos juntos, Loki. ¿No entiendes?- estallo, finalmente.

-Tony, por favor, nacimos para estar juntos... no hagas esto más difícil.- dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Su rostro adquiere esa expresión demencial. Una alarma en mi cabeza se dispara y grita ¡Corre! Comienzo a retroceder lentamente. Mis piernas responden. Corro, pero no lo suficiente. Loki me atrapa de nuevo y me arrastra con él. Lloro y le suplico que me deje. Él me ignora. Está como ido. Me obliga a sentar en asiento de copiloto de un auto grande y negro.

-Déjame ir,Loki. Por favor.- suplico. Él pone el auto en marcha.- ¡Loki!

-Solo quiero estar contigo, Tony- susurra él. Su mirada está vacía.

-Por favor... para- murmuro, aferrándome al tablero del auto.

Empiezo a desesperarme y trato de abrir la puerta. El cerrojo está roto. No abre.

-Loki, para el auto, por favor.- le pido, dulcificando lo más que puedo mi voz.

-Sólo quería estar contigo...- murmura él, pero no me hace caso.

-Vamos. Para el auto. Estaremos juntos, ¿sí?- digo, tratando de no sonar desesperado.

-¿Por qué me mientes, Tony?- pregunta, mirándome con sus ojos vacíos.

-No estoy mintiendo. Tú y yo juntos. Vamos.- No reacciona. Aprieta el volante con fuerza.- Anda. Estaremos juntos como siempre lo has querido.

-¡No!- grita embravecido, para el auto en seco, finalmente, pero en medio del cruce de calles y me da una fuerte bofetada.- No... Porque siempre vas a querer más a esa cosa.- justifica señalado mi redondo vientre.

-Por favor. Mueve al auto. Necesitas ayuda... - Respondo ignorando el fuerte dolor en mi mejilla y aferrándome a mi vientre.- Loki... por favor.

Me ignora. Lloro. Siento mucho miedo. Mis ojos bañados en lágrimas me dan una visión borrosa de lo que sucede. Veo un camión venir hacia nosotros. Cierro los ojos. Siento el fuerte impacto. Todo se vuelve oscuro y ya no siento nada.

"Dicen por ahí... que hay amores que matan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the drama! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pobre Tony, ahora que estaba tratando de rehacer su vida... en fin...
> 
> la verdad quisiera saber sus comentarios respecto a lo que acabo de hacer y lo que creen que pasara. Bueno nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capitulo~


	8. I Just Wanna Stay With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin en este capitulo sabremos que paso después del accidente, si es que sobrevivió o no...
> 
>  
> 
> Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Steve PVO

Jueves 16 de mayo de 1974

Cuando llego al hospital Metropolitano una enfermera revolotea alrededor mío explicándome que Tony sufrió una serie de golpes en el accidente, que se pudieron contactar conmigo gracias a una carta que el llevaba en su bolsillo y no sé qué más. El nudo que llevo en el estómago se hace cada vez más y más fuerte, conforme mis pasos me llevan a la habitación donde está Tony. Lo único que entiendo es que tuvo un accidente de tránsito y que solo él fue el único sobreviviente.

Cuando entro en el cuarto lo observo dormido en la cama conectado a una serie de aparatos. Tiene la frente y la mano derecha vendada. El tobillo en alto. Su precioso rostro tiene magullones y raspones, lo mismo que sus brazos.

El accidente fue hace dos días, el todavía no despierta. Ese jueves por la noche regreso a visitarlo.

Comienza a removerse y corro a su lado. Abre lentamente los ojos.

-¿Steve?- susurra.

-Aquí estoy, tranquilo todo esta bien...- respondo, rozando con delicadeza su rostro magullado.

-¿Qué paso?... Loki... el camión.... yo...- murmura incoherentemente. Mi pecho arde de furia cuando siento el nombre de Loki. ¿Qué hacia él con Tony? ¿Acaso habían vuelto...? Me siento un idiota por sentir celos.

-Tuviste un accidente y...- comienzo a decir.

Me mira con horror. Se incorpora violentamente, sin importante los cables que lleva conectados a sus brazos. Las sabanas vuelan a sus pies y prácticamente se arranca la bata. Toca su vientre, donde ahora hay un largo vendaje.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé, Steve?- inquiere, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿B-bebé?- balbuceo confundido.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está?- exige, con furia.

-N-no sé... voy a llamar a la enfermera, tranquilízate...- digo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. El junta las rodillas contra su pecho con la mirada perdida.

Una enfermera y un doctor llegan al cuarto a pasos apresurados. La mujer trata de contener a Tony.

-Joven Stark, usted sufrió un accidente y se salvó de milagro... lamentablemente, no pudimos salvar al bebé... pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez pueda tener otros con el tiempo... realmente lo lamento.- dice el hombre.

Tony libera un grito desgarrador que me hiela la sangre. Llora y se retuerce en la cama. Da varios manotazos cuando la enfermera quiere aplicarle un calmante.

-Steve- me llama entre gritos y sollozos. Me acerco a él y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tiembla y estruja mi ropa.

-Señor Rogers... estaré cerca si necesita algo- avisa la enfermera antes de salir.

Siento la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi camisa. Me da mucha pena verlo así. Ha perdido a su hijo. Aunque fuera un hijo de Loki y suyo, me da lástima, era una criatura indefensa no merecía morir.

-Lo siento...- susurra contra mí.- Lo quería tanto, Steve. Lo amaba... juro que lo amaba... Poroto...

-¿Poroto?

-Así le puse. Todavía no sabía si sería un niño o una niña.- dice con melancolía. Se suelta de mi para sentarse en la cama. De nuevo abraza sus piernas. Su mirada se pierde en algún punto inexistente de la pared blanca- Lo siento, Steve... en verdad lo siento.

-Tony, yo lo lamento más... tu niño... tuyo y de Loki- digo, acariciando su espalda con cuidado.

-No era de Loki- afirma. Me quedo estático con su declaración. ¿Dónde estaba el padre de su hijo entonces? ¿Quién fue el miserable que...?- Era tuyo.- susurra tan bajito que me estremece.

Alejo mis manos de él como si quemara. Vuelve su mirada a mí. No está mintiendo. Él y yo... un niño... jamás me lo dijo. La sangre se me agolpa con furia en la cara. Siento la rabia invadirme. No sé qué pensar estoy completamente en blanco. En shock. Mi primera opción es gritarle, golpearle hacer tanto daño como fuera posible, pero luego pienso en cómo debería estar sintiéndose en este momento, tan perdido y opto por calmarme. Me tomo unos minutos y varias respiraciones antes de poder hablar.

-¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada?- mascullo. No debería tratarlo así. Pero no puedo con mi enojo.

-Lo siento, Steve. Lo siento tanto en verdad... tú tienes tu universidad, una vida planificada y...- se excusa, balbucea.

-¡Era mi hijo!- grito indignado.- ¡No puedo creerlo, Tony!- me llevo las manos a la cabeza, porque estoy seguro de que me estallará en cualquier momento.

Él no dice nada. Solamente llora audiblemente. Está completamente destrozado.

-De verdad lo siento, Steve... no quería ser una carga para ti...- susurra entre lágrimas.- Yo no lo pensé... no me embaracé apropósito, Steve...- el hipido de su llanto no le permite continuar.

Libero el mío también. Me acerco de nuevo a la cama. Él es prácticamente un ovillo. Sus ojos suplican mi perdón. Lo abrazo y deposito mi llanto en la curva de su cuello.

-Perdóname...- murmura contra mi oído cuando me estrecha. Ahora no sé quién consuela a quien.

Paso el resto de la noche así, entre llantos y dormitaciones. Por la mañana despierto adolorido por haber dormido en el pequeño sofá de la habitación. Tony está despierto, con la mirada clavada en la ventana.

-¿Tony?- le llamo. El voltea a verme.- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- Niega con la cabeza- Tienes que comer- Zarandea la cabeza negativamente. Estira sus brazos pidiéndome que vaya con el. Lo abrazo como si fuera una niño.- Tony...-aprieta su agarre contra mí. Sus finos dedos se clavan en mi espalda.

-Steve, por favor no me odies... - Me suplica. -Esa mañana Loki fue a verme. Quería llevarme con él y formar una familia.- cuenta al fin. Siento una puntada de rabia cuando lo menciona.- No sé cómo logró dar conmigo. Hace varios meses que no vivo en Brooklyn... Loki jamás tomo bien nuestra ruptura...

-Fui a buscarte, Tony... cuando te fuiste en año nuevo.

-Lo sé. Maria me lo dijo. Sé que te enfrentaste con él. – dice, con la cara escondida en mi pecho. – Lamento haberme ido, pero cuando vi a ese chico, Morgan, supe que yo no pertenecía a tu mundo, y el mío era demasiado miserable para que te unieras a él... la violencia, la incertidumbre, la desolación...

-¿Y cómo pensabas criar al niño así?- pregunté cansadamente. El simple hecho de pensar que mi hijo hubiera tenido como padre sustituto alguno de esos individuos que vi en su viejo departamento me hace estremecer.

-No pensaba criarlo allí- confiesa, saliendo de su escondite.- Estaba ahorrando dinero para marcharme a California, con Pepper y Happy los ex-hippies. Los busqué y ellos dijeron que podían ayudarme... me iba a ir con ellos, Steve...

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, mirándonos fijamente, sin ser capaces de romper nuestro abrazo. Sostenía su rostro con mis manos y acariciaba sus mejillas con mis pulgares.

-¿Cuándo supiste que estabas en cinta?- pregunto, al fin.

-En febrero.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- insisto. Necesito saber por qué iba a cometer la crueldad de sacarme de la vida de mi hijo. Quiero odiarlo, pero por más que me esfuerzo no puedo. Lo quiero demasiado, a pesar de las distancias.

-Ya te lo dije. Tienes tú vida planificada y un hijo con alguien con quien ni siquiera tienes una relación, no es más que una enorme piedra. Eres responsable, Steve. Si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras dejado todo para ocuparte de el...

Justo en el blanco. ¿Cómo sabe eso de mí?

Suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hubiera dejado la universidad y buscar un trabajo... pero Tony... ¿me hubieras dejado estar a tu lado?

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y sus manos viajan a mi rostro, tomándome con delicadez.

-Por supuesto que si... Si no te busque fue porque seguramente acabaría rogándote que estuvieras conmigo... El día que supe que estaba esperando a Poroto te vi en ese elegante restaurant con esa hermosa joven... no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad... supongo que me hiciste caso... conseguiste "tu alma gemela"- sonríe con amargura.

Febrero. Restaurant. Hermosa joven. Peggy. Peggy Carter, está comprometida. ¿Cuán retorcido puede ser el destino?

-Peggy- digo con pesar.- Peggy Carter. Una amiga de la infancia. Iba con nosotros a la escuela primaria. Se casa en agosto con otro hombre.

-Lo siento- masculla Tony, mirándome con pena. Comprendo que mal interpretó mis palabras.

-¿No comprendes verdad? Entre Peggy y yo no hay nada. Ella se casa con su novio de toda la vida... Tony, por favor... llevo catorce años tratando de demostrarte que eres al único que quiero en mi vida, solo tú... Tú eres mi alma gemela- confieso, tomando sus muñecas para bajar sus manos y poder besárselas.

-Oh, Steve...- gimotea- Pero...

-Nada de peros. Tú y yo vamos a resolver esto.- le digo, abrazándolo.

-Te quiero.- mustia contra mi pecho.

-Y yo a ti.- respondo. Una sonrisa aflora en mis labios. "Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, ni cómo, simplemente...sucede"

Lo separo de mí lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios. Es lo que he anhelado toda la vida. Se aprieta más. Solo nos separamos cuando falta el aire. Tony sonrosado y con una sonrisa tímida, mirándome con infinito cariño es algo que jamás voy a olvidar.

-Soy tan egoísta al decirte esto Steve... quédate conmigo- me pide, enlazando nuestros dedos.

-Para toda la vida- respondo dándole un ligero apretón. Él sonríe, yo sonrío. Nos quedamos una rato así, hasta que el rompe el silencio.

-Steve...

-Dime.

-Eres un cursi fenomenal.

Gracias a un número de teléfono que el me facilita consigo ponerme en contacto con a su compañera de departamento, Jenny. Ella trae una muda de ropa para Tony y solloza cuando se entera de que Poroto se ha ido para siempre. Confiesa que se le hacía una ilusión muy grande tener un sobrino postizo.

Tony comienza una profunda terapia para poder superar sus traumas. A veces tiene unas pesadillas horribles que me despiertan en medio de la noche, entonces me hace lugar en su cama de hospital y se duerme acurrucado contra mí. Enterarse de la muerte de Loki tampoco le es fácil. Me cuenta que era un muchacho con una vida muy dura, con serios problemas en el ámbito de lo afectivo. Aquello me ayuda a comprender como actúo respecto a Tony, aunque no logro justificar su forma de actuar. Los varios miligramos de cocaína que tenía encima son en parte los causantes de su accidente. Loki iba muy duro manejando cuando Tony le rogaba que parara.

Cuando Tony es dado de alta en el hospital vuelve a instalarse, muy a mi pesar, en Queens.

-Tengo examen el lunes, y hoy es miércoles, pensé que podrías venir a visitarme- dijo tratando de que mi voz no salga tan ansiosa. Aprieto el agarre sobre el teléfono y casi pego mi frente contra el aparato de color verde. Estoy en uno de los teléfonos públicos del pasillo principal de Cornell.

-Tal vez. ¿Estás estudiando?- responde el, su voz suena algo juguetona.

-Estoy en eso. Podrías darme una mano... con el estudio, claro.- Me muerdo el labio.

-De acuerdo. Iré cuando termine de ordenar mi departamento.- dice suavemente.- Nos vemos, Steve.

-Nos vemos, Tony.- cuelgo el teléfono y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Veo a Sam acercarse por el pasillo y por el grosor de los libros que lleva encima, estimo que él también tendrá una ardua jornada de estudio.

-¿Vendrá a visitarte?- pregunta sin más, alzando una ceja. Yo asiento con la cabeza.- Genial. No te distraigas mucho, Steve...- dice a modo de broma.

-No lo haré.- respondo, sonriendo.

Como el calor es cada vez peor, Tony llega vistiendo una ligera polera, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas converse de color plomo. Trae una bolsa de papel madera, sospecho que viene con la cena.

-Hola, Steve- susurra.

-Tony.-digo, acunando su rostro con mis manos para besarlo. El se sonroja furiosamente cuando lo suelto.- Te extrañé.

-Yo también- asiente. Tomo la bolsa y lo conduzco hasta mi cuarto. Que es un caos infernal. Tony se apresta a ordenar un poco y yo todavía no caigo que la tengo en mi habitación de nuevo.

-Deja eso, por favor- chillo, mientras observo como junta mi ropa sucia, sin preocuparse si es ropa interior o que.

-Pero está sucio. Mañana tienes que llevar todo esto a la lavandería- indica, con un tono algo autoritario.

-Sí, mamá.- asiento.

-"Mamá"... ¿Me llamarás de alguna otra manera?- pregunta con sorna, mientras saca los alimentos de la bolsa.

-Podría decirte "cariño, cielo, amor"- respondo, abrazándolo por la cintura.- Si tú lo deseas.

-Cursi.- ríe.

-Te encanta.

Comemos los sándwiches que trajo. Tony se queda muy quieto en la silla, mirando la nada, tengo que acostumbrarme a eso, cuando se pone como ausente, sé que aún le afecta mucho la perdida de nuestro hijo y aunque yo no lo demuestro debo admitir que también estoy hecho pedazos. Tony solo abre la boca para decir:

-Me había olvidado que así sabe el pan- Lo miro con extrañeza y el parece captar el mensaje- Cuando usas drogas la comida y la bebida tienen sabores diferentes.- Asiento. Lentamente suelta información sobre el mundo en el que estuvo.

Luego nos disponemos a trabajar. Tony transcribe con su pulcra caligrafía mis intrincados apuntes de clase. Al cabo de unas horas está algo cansado y le pido que se recueste en la cama, donde estoy leyendo.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunta, y el lugar que escoge para descansar es entre mis piernas, apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho. Vuelvo a tomar el libro, de manera que el también pueda leer.

-Comercialización.- respondo. Continuo mi lectura mientras el pasea sus dedos por la piel libre de mis piernas que mis pantalones cortos expone. Cuando asciende por los muslos, me tenso.- Tony...

-Lo siento.- se disculpa y, aunque no puedo ver su cara, se que pone esa sonrisa de costado que tanto me gusta.

-Es momento de un recreo.- digo, dejando el libro a un lado. Inclino mi cabeza, a fin de posar mis labios en su cuello. Deposito pequeños besos ahí y lo siento estremecer por el contacto. El gira un poco la cabeza y lo beso. Resbalamos por la cama y nos acomodamos mejor. Me pongo de lado, lo beso con ardor y responde de igual manera. Sus manos acarician mi cuello hasta unirse detrás de mí nuca. Una de mis manos apresa su cintura. Mi lengua acaricia la suya con prontitud. Y siento la imperiosa necesidad de hacer el amor con él. La yema de mis dedos viaja al borde de sus pantalones, se cuelan por debajo de él y se deleitan con la suavidad de su piel. Cuando llego a su miembro, lo siento caliente y un poco duro. Lo toco por encima de su ropa interior y el da un respingo.

-Lo siento, Steve... aún... no estoy listo para hacerlo de nuevo.- solloza. Alejo mis manos de su sexo para abrazarlo.

-No importa, cariño.- murmuro contra su frente.-Lo haremos cuando tú estés listo.

Tony asiente.

-Pero tú...- susurra algo que no entiendo, hasta que siento su mano rozar con delicadeza mi erección. Ahora soy yo quien da el respingo.

Nos separamos un poco y el me empuja hasta dejarme boca arriba.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti.- pide, subiendo un poco mi camiseta. Con maestría se deshace de los botones de mi pantalón y su mano se pierde en el interior. Acaricia mi miembro con suavidad y dejo escapar un gemido de satisfacción. No puedo pensar en más nada. Baja un poco mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, para liberarlo. Su mano sube y baja por mi longitud. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar.- ¿Te gusta?- Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. De pronto me suelta. Entre abro los ojos solo para ver como lame sensualmente su mano y luego regresa a mí, su saliva caliente hace de lubricante y eso hace que me ponga más duro.

-Oh, Tony...- mascullo. Voy a explotar en cualquier momento. Me muerdo el labio con furia cuando siento la calidez de su aliento sobre mi hombría. Lame, succiona y su mano no abandona el ritmo cadencioso. Gimo con fuerza cuando estallo, lame hasta la última gota. La imagen de el relamiéndose me la llevare a la tumba. - Yo...

-No querías ensuciar tu libro, ¿o sí?- pregunta con picardía, señalando el libro de texto que reposa a mis pies.

-No- logro articular mientras me repongo.

Logro convencerlo de que pase la noche conmigo, con la promesa de llevarlo a primera hora de la mañana a Queens para que asista a su trabajo. Mantener estrictas rutinas también es parte de su terapia. Tony duerme plácidamente solo con la parte de arriba de mi pijama de verano y en ropa interior. Está completamente destapado. Yo continúo mi lectura, pero no puedo evitar mirarlo de tanto en tanto. Sus piernas, el vientre casi plano y la cicatriz que surca la parte baja del mismo. El verdugón fue reabsorbiéndose hasta formar una fina línea rosa. La única marca que nos demuestra a ambos que Poroto alguna vez estuvo ahí. A veces no puedo con esto, siento que voy a desfallecer, saber que hay pocas probabilidades de que vuelva a poder tener... no, no puedo lamentarme lo superare, lo lograre por los dos.

Cuando la temporada de finales termina, se organiza una fiesta de la fraternidad y no dudo en invitar a Tony. El se muestra bastante reticente para ir al principio, había olvidado cuan cabeza dura podía llegar a ser. Finalmente accede. La presento a mis amigos, Sam y el se agradan al instante.

-Steve te tenía realmente escondido- señala Sam.- Pensábamos que eras un fantasma o algún producto de su imaginación.

-¡Hey!- me quejo.

-Sucede que Steve se avergüenza de mí... - dice Tony, fingiendo sollozar, cubriéndose el rostro.

-Qué cruel, Steve...- dice Sam, siguiendo la broma de Tony, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Es mentira.- digo, frunciendo la nariz con disgusto.- Lo tengo escondido porque no quiero que nadie me lo robe.

-Vaya, que posesivo eres, Sam...- rió Sam.

-Lo es. Es una lástima que lleve jeans, sino te mostraría la marca a fuego que me hizo en el trasero... - continua Tony, señalando el punto imaginario donde estaría la marca, haciendo el sonido que hace la carne a las brasas. Qué malvado es.

Sam estalla en carcajadas, salpicándonos con la cerveza que lleva en la mano.

-Eso debería decirlo yo- puntualizo- No deja que nadie me mire en la calle. A todos los mira de mala manera.

-¿También haces marcas a fuego?- pregunta Sam. Tony asiente.

-¿Dudas? Mira esto- digo, moviendo el cuello de mi camisa para poner en evidencia una marca roja que me había hecho horas atrás, preso de la excitación.

-¡Uy! Él será posesivo, pero tú Tony... ya sobrepasaste los límites.

Todos reímos.

-Steve. Me abandonaste.- dice una voz a mis espaldas.

-Sharon...-logró decir cuando ella suelta:

-Extraño tu pene.- exclama, con una sonrisa enorme. Como dije, siempre tan directa.

Toda mi cara se tiñe de un rojo furioso y puedo ver la sorpresa en la cara de Tony. Me apresuro a tomar su mano, antes de que huya.

-Supongo que sé cuál es la razón de tu abandono.- dice, posando su mirada en nuestras manos en lazadas. - ¡Demonios! Es muy lindo.- masculla, haciendo un gesto con el puño, pero sin abandonar su sonrisa.- Si te cansas de el... ya sabes...

-Pues no se cansará de mí tan fácilmente.- grita Tony, cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Sharon, mirándolo desafiante. También se cruza de brazos y resalta sus senos. Debo admitir que me siguen gustando porque son bastante grandes.

-¿Cómo qué cómo?- dice Tony, confundido.- Sólo lo sé.

-Lo que tú digas... - responde Sharon con su sonrisa suficiente, encogiéndose de hombros.- Hasta luego, preciosos... y ya sabes Steve donde encontrarme- me dice guiñándome el ojo.

Tengo que sujetar a Tony por los hombros para que no corra a matar a Sharon.

-¿Te acostabas con ella?- preguntó Tony, con tono furioso.

-Bueno, creo que me llaman- dijo Sam, emprendiendo una veloz retirada.

-Ehh... sí... pero hace tiempo que ya no lo hago.- respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Cuántas veces? ¿Eran pareja o algo así?-exigió el.

-No lo sé, ¿8 veces? ¿10 veces? Nunca fuimos nada... solo amigos con derechos.

-¡10 veces!-gimió Tony- Steve... yo... uhmm...

Vaya, vaya, con el duro Stark. Inseguro Stark. ¿Estará celoso?

-Tony, vamos afuera. Allí podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Lo conduje hasta mi parte favorita del jardín, donde estaba la arbolada. El se sentó en una banca y yo me senté a su lado. Vi la duda en su rostro y apoyé una de mis palmas en su rodilla.

-¿Qué sucede, Tony?

-¿Qué somos?-preguntó, evadiendo mi pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-¿Tú qué quieres que seamos?

-Tony- digo con tono grave

-Steve- responde el, copiando mi tono.

-Quiero que seas mi novio.- suelto de golpe. Ya está. Lo dije. Años esperando por este momento.- ¿Quieres serlo?

-Por supuesto que quiero serlo.- responde. No da tiempo a nada cuando estampa sus labios contra los míos.

Novios. Oficialmente. Por fin. Ahora puedo morir feliz.

-¿te casarías conmigo?- digo, cuando soltamos nuestro contacto. Puedo ver su clara expresión de miedo en su rostro- yo sería un buen esposo, Tony.

-Estoy seguro que si.- responde en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Pero no te casaras conmigo.

-Tú no debes casarte conmigo.-Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre nosotros y el aparta su mirada. Pareciera que está a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué no me amas Tony? ... sé que hemos pasado momentos muy difíciles, por la pérdida de nuestro hijo pero creo que es preciso dejar el pasado para poder seguir adelante y tener un futuro.

-Steve, mírame ya no puedo...no espera, yo te quiero pero no estoy listo aun, todo es tan pronto. –Hace una ligera pausa antes de continuar.- pequeño pasos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Digo, mientras sonrió levemente.

-Estoy muy cansado, vallamos a dormir a tu habitación- me dice antes de tomar mi mano y dirigirnos a mi dormitorio. Nos echamos en la cama y nos besamos con algo de pereza por culpa del cansancio hasta quedarnos medio dormidos pero yo no puedo evitar preguntarle otra vez aunque sea para ser seguro.- Pero ¿lo harás? Quiero la verdad, Stark.-

-¿Hacer qué?- me responde soñoliento.

-Casarte conmigo.

-Tal vez.- Dice antes de quedar completamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voy a la melda cuando quiero. Y sí, maté a Loki y a Poroto... soy un ser nefasto, también lo sé. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Me pareció poco "real" si sobrevivían todos. Trágico final para ellos, lo siento, tenia que escoger entre el bebe o Tony y escogi a Tony pero si escribi una parte de los que seria si escogía al bebe y pues es muy doloroso tal vez lo suba como un "capitulo aparte" pero solo voy diciendo que el bebe era un niño :O
> 
> Bueno volviendo a la historia, parece que todo va salir bien no? 
> 
> pues la respuesta es NO o tal vez si, no se, escribo segun como se venga la onda.
> 
> Veremos si esta dupla logra vencer las dificultades! Antes que nada, si parecen que se casan apresuradamente, si, pero antes no solían tener noviazgos tan largos, no como ahora.
> 
> ya bueno me tengo que ir, perdón por no contestar los comentarios pero ya pasaron como 150 dias y me dio pena contestarlos a estas alturas, en fin nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion ;)
> 
> p.d la razón por la que desaparecí tanto tiempo es que me fui de viaje con unas amigas por las fiestas de fin de año a Cusco y Arequipa, cuando regrese a mi ciudad tuve un accidente y me internaron en el hospital, hace una semana me dieron de alta pero estoy con descanso medico y en silla de ruedas por maso menos 2 meses sin contar con unos 6 meses de rehabilitacion u_u" asi que tendré mas tiempo para escribir supongo...
> 
> nos vemos ;) besos


End file.
